Reviens A Moi
by Choupii
Summary: Damon quitte Mystic Falls, ce qui laisse à Stefan et Elena l'opportunité de vivre un "Happy End". Seulement personne n'avait prévu la réaction d'Elena quant au départ de Damon... Traduction de "Come Back To Me" by SerenaSalvatore
1. Au Revoir

Stefan s'éloignait de la maison d'Elena, plongé dans ses pensées. La conversation qu'il venait juste d'avoir avec elle l'avait contrarié . Les sentiments d'Elena vis à vis de Damon changeaient. La façon dont elle parlait de lui était différente que celle d'habitude, c'était toujours Elena et Stefan qui comptaient avant Damon, et maintenant il avait l'impression que c'était Damon et Elena avant lui.

Il devait changer ça. Une idée traversa son esprit. Il savait que cela blesserait Elena pendant un moment mais il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle l'oublierai ensuite. Elle l'aimait lui, Stefan. Non pas Damon. Mais si à un certain moment ses sentiments envers Damon s'intensifiaient, elle serait blessée et il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Elena dans une situation où Damon pourrait lui faire de la peine. Il devait la débarrasser de lui. Son plan prit forme alors qu'il approchait de la pension. Il pouvait entendre son frère dans le salon, buvant un verre de scotch.

Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers lui. Il savait exactement ce qu'il dirait pour le faire partir. Puis il repartirait profiter de sa relation avec Elena, sans Damon à ses côtés qui essaierai de contrôler son esprit.

Stefan entra dans le salon et s'assit à l'opposé de Damon, qui faisait mine de ne pas le remarquer.

**-Damon, il faut qu'on parle.**

Il roula des yeux et le regarda.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore petit frère ? Les lapins prévoient une vengeance ?** Il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter un des discours de Stefan.

Stefan soupira et regarda son frère en signe de désapprobation.

**-Je suis sérieux Damon. C'est à propos d'Elena.**

Il le regarda tandis que Damon clignait des yeux, se faisant soudainnement du souci.

**-Qu'est-il arrivé, elle va bien ?** Ses muscles se tendirent, prêts pour le combat.

Il soupira à nouveau et se placa devant lui.

**-Elle va bien. Physiquement. Je veux parler de tes sentiments vis à vis d'elle.**

Damon roula une nouvelle fois des yeux et grogna. Il reprit son verre de scotch, l'air agacé .

**-Un nouveau discours du petit ami jaloux, hein ? Grouille toi Stefan je ne suis pas d'humeur !**

**-Eh Bien, nous savons tous les deux que tu es amoureux d'elle, Damon. Elle le sait aussi et c'est pour cela que je veux te parler. Elle se sent coupable de ne pas partager tes sentiments. Ca la tue de penser que son amour pour moi te fais du mal. Elle ne peut pas se permettre d'être heureuse avec moi car elle tiens à toi et qu'elle pense que c'est elle qui te rend triste.**

Damon ne disait rien, son visage ressemblait à un masque démuni d'émotions, mais à l'intérieur de lui, il brûlait car il savait que Stefan avait raison.

**-Elena ne sera jamais heureuse car elle sait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle m'embrasse, elle te blesse profondément. Je suis désolé que tu aies à entendre ça Damon, je le suis vraiment. Mais Elena est ma première préoccupation, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse et si tu l'aimes réellement tu le veux aussi, au fond de toi. C'est moi qu'elle a choisi, et ta présence ici ne la rend que plus malheureuse.**

Damon garda son masque intact et leva ses yeux vers Stefan :

**-T'as finis ? C'est ce qu'on appelle un discours, ça !**

Stefan se leva :

**-Réfléchis bien à ce que j'ai dit. Si tu l'aime, tu dois faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle.**

Après cela il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il savait que Damon avait compris le message en dépit de son calme extérieur et il pouvait voir que ses mots avaient touché son frère. Satisfait, il se coucha avec la certitude que son avenir avec Elena serait sans obstacles désormais.

* * *

><p>Damon était assis et regardait dans le vide depuis plusieurs heures après le départ de son frère. Il aimait Elena, et quelle que soit la manière dont ça le tuerai, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente misérable à cause de lui. Elle tenait tellement à tout le monde qu'elle se sentait évidemment désolée pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici et être le sujet de sa pitié, il partirait, la laisserait avoir son "Ils vécurent heureux pour toujours" avec Saint Stefan. C'était la bonne chose faire.<p>

**-"Et c'est parce que je t'aime que je ne peux pas être égoïste avec toi"**

C' était le moment de respecter sa parole.

Il se leva rapidement et rangea ses affaires. Il écrivit un mot à Elena. Elle méritait un au revoir face face, mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de partir s'il la regardait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde dans les yeux.

Damon jeta son sac dans sa voiture et roula jusqu'à chez elle. Il regarda à travers sa fenêtre et la vit en train de dormir. Il glissa le mot dans le coin de son miroir, là où il était sûr qu'elle le trouverait. Il regarda les photos qu'elle avait mises là : Il y avait Elena, Jeremy et leurs parents - Elena, Caroline et Bonnie à un anniversaire - Elena et Jeremy dans leurs costumes du 19e siècle peu avant la fête des Fondateurs et, bizarrement, une photo d'Elena et lui le jour de Miss Mystic Falls, alors qu'ils dansaient ensemble en se souriant mutuellement. Elle l'avait sûrement mise là parce que ce jour comptait beaucoup aux yeux de sa mère.

Il la prit et la mit dans sa poche, remplacant cette photo par le mot qui était destiné à sa princesse.

Il se tourna vers elle, endormie dans son lit, et ancra son doux visage dans sa mémoire, puis se pencha pour déposer sur son front un baiser aussi léger qu'un papillon.

Après ça il était parti, passant par la fenêtre, en pleine nuit, ignorant la larme qui coulait sur sa joue alors qu'il roulait loin de Mystic Falls, mais surtout : loin d'Elena.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Je continue la traduction ou pas ? :)<strong>  
><strong>J'attends vos reviws avec impatience ! :)<strong>

**Bisous ! Choupii**


	2. Naufrage

**Avant de continuer j'aimerais beaucoup remercier miistii et clo, mes premières revieweuses. Même si je ne fais que la traduction vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont donné envie de continuer :) Je vous dédicace ce chapitre les filles et encore merci ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Elena fixait le mot qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et le relut pour la millième fois :<p>

**Chère Elena,**

**Tu mérites un bien meilleur adieu que ça, mais c'est comme ça et pas autrement .**

**Je suis désolé pour toutes les mauvaises choses que j'ai faites à Stefan et toi depuis mon arrivée, je suis désolé pour Jeremy et Vickie et pour tous les autres que j'ai blessé . Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée Elena.**

**J'espère que tu es heureuse, et j'espère que je tomberais sur Stefan et toi un jour dans les prochaines décennies...**

**S'il te plaît essaye de rester saine et sauve.**

**Damon.**

Elena sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines qu'il était parti, et elle lisait son mot d'adieu tous les jours.

Elle voulait lui donner un coup de poing en pleine figure et crier après lui pour être parti, puis elle voulait qu'il la serre contre lui et qu'il lui dise à quel point elle était stupide de frapper un vampire. Elle voulait qu'il la regarde avec cette façon de dire qu'il sauverait rien que pour elle, quand ses yeux seraient remplis d'émotion et ses murs disparaîtraient. Elle voulait qu'il se moque d'elle et qu'il la taquine, qu'il la fasse sourire même au beau milieu d'une terrible catastrophe.

Elena étouffa ses sanglots tandis que ses larmes coulaient goutte à goutte sur ses joues. Ces dernières semaines avaient été affreuses. Avec tous les problèmes de vampires ET la dépression de Jeremy ET l'incapacité de Stefan de faire des plaisanteries, toutes les conversations qu'elle avait étaient vouées à l'échec et moroses. Elena n'avait pas souri depuis trop longtemps.

Son portable vibra à côté d'elle; elle le prit et lut le message de Stefan.

**Viens à la pension, nous avons un problème. Je t'aime-Stefan.**

Elena sentit une nouvelle crise de larmes surgir alors qu'elle se demandait ce qui aurait pu arriver maintenant.

Epuisée, elle saisit sa veste et ses clefs et se dirigea vers la pension.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'Elena se rapprochait de la pension elle se rappela lorsque Damon ouvrait toujours la porte de l'entrée avant même qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de frapper, et qu'il faisait des remarques charmeuses inappropriées ou encore des insinuations sexuelles. Il gagnait souvent une tape sur le bras pour sa peine. Elena soupira, regrettant de ne jamais avoir réellement apprécié combien il avait rendu sa vie supportable.<p>

La porte était ouverte et elle entra, regardant les personnes qui se tenaient devant elle.

Stefan calmait Caroline, qui sanglotait. Alaric et Bonnie parlaient à voix basse, froncant les sourcils de concentration. Ils la regardèrent tous lorsqu'elle arriva et elle vit les traits d'inquiétude qui apparurent sur leurs visages alors qu'ils la regardait.

Elle savait qu'elle paraissait horrible, elle n'avait pas bien dormi ces derniers jours, et avec ses inquiétudes et son stress constants qui lui pesaient chaque jour, elle avait oublié de manger.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?** demanda t-elle. Elle alla au "bar" personnel de Damon et se servit un verre de scotch, ce qui fit lever les sourcils de tout le monde.

Stefan d'un pas se précipita à son côté et enroula son bras autour d'elle, la guidant vers le canapé . Elle combattait la forte envie d'enlever son bras enserrant sa taille et s'assit près de Caroline.

**-Tyler a trahi Caroline, il sait que nous sommes des vampires et il est du côté des loups-garous qui sont contre nous**, dit Stefan dans une voix pleine d'excuses et légèrement condescendante.

Elena passa un bras autour de la vampire blonde et la laissa pleurer sur son épaule.

**-Care, je suis désolée**, elle murmura. Elle se sentait mal pour son amie mais elle ne se préoccupait pas vraiment du changement de camp de Tyler. C'était juste une autre menace surnaturelle qui devrait être traitée. Elle but son scotch cul sec et Stefan regarda ailleurs, montrant sa désapprobation.

Elle se sentit incroyablement lasse alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, elle voulait rire et sourire, elle voulait se sentir _vivante_ à nouveau au lieu de passer par les mouvements de la vie, de ne jamais sentir les roses.

**-Donc que va t-on faire à propos de Tyler ?** Demanda Alaric, rompant le lourd silence.

Elena serra la main de Caroline.

**-Je suppose que c'est toi de décider.** Lui dit doucement Elena.

Bonnie fronca les sourcils mais resta silencieuse.

Caroline hocha la tête et renifla.

**-Je ne veux pas le tuer**, dit-elle, la voix cassée.

Elena resta immobile, ne participant pas au reste de la conversation. Bonnie, Alaric et Stefan travaillaient sur un plan pour tuer les loups-garous. Et elle savait que Stefan lui dirait que c'était trop dangereux pour qu'elle s'implique de quelque façon, alors elle se leva et dit qu'elle allait se coucher tôt. Stefan l'embrassa brièvement et elle ne prit pas la peine de lui rendre son baiser, haïssant le manque de passion entre eux. Elle sourit faiblement à tout le monde avant de se diriger vers la porte et d'entrer dans la nuit noire et froide.

* * *

><p>Damon chancelait vers sa voiture, il avait beaucoup bu, plus que d'habitude. Il trouva sa Camaro et s'effondra sur le siège, fermant les yeux. Ca lui manquait d'avoir une maison dans laquelle aller pendant les après-midis; il changeait de motel toutes les nuits et en ce moment il ne se rappelait pas dans quel Etat il était, vu où était situé son motel. Il avait voyagé dans 4 Etats différents, passant de bar en bar, se fichant d'où il était ou pourquoi il était là.<p>

Il sortit la photo de sa poche et fixa Elena. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix en quittant Mystic Falls : elle méritait d'être heureuse. Mais mon Dieu comme ça lui faisait mal ! Elle lui manquait plus que quiconque ne lui avait jamais manqué dans sa vie. Même quand il cherchait désespérémment Katherine, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. Il se rappela de la danse qu'ils avaient partagé ; cela avait été intense, leurs yeux n'avaient jamais perdu contact...

Il débarassa son esprit de ces souvenirs et essaya de se concentrer pour repartir à son motel. Il réalisa vite que c'était peine perdue et se cala contre le siège, tombant peu à peu dans un sommeil d'ivresse.

* * *

><p>Elena était couchée dans son lit, regardant fixement le plafond. Jenna vint vérifier que tout allait bien, mais Elena se retourna, l'ignorant. Elle savait que tout le monde se faisait du souci pour elle; elle était plongée dans une sorte de dépression. Tout allait si mal, ça lui manquait d'être l'adolescente normale qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être. Elle devenait très mince, elle avait remarqué ce matin que son jean était trop grand, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. Elle ne voyait d'intérêt en rien. Tous ceux qu'elle aimait étaient morts ou l'avaient quittée. Jeremy ou Jenna seraient sûrement les suivants.<br>**"Tous ceux à qui je tiens",** se corrigea t-elle, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas Damon... En était-elle sûre ? Aimait-elle Damon ?

* * *

><p><strong>Voili Voilou un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ;)<strong>

**Vos reviews sont toujours les bienvenues :)**

**Bisous ! Choupii**


	3. Cela Te Tue

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé un petit commentaire ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Désolée l'attente à été un peu longue mais le site a de sérieux problèmes de publication ;)**

** Je remercie infiniment 02melanienie (pour le 3e chapitre il y eu un petit problème le site m'a déformé mon texte... :S) tes reviews me donnent envie de continuer :)**

** Mais aussi Temperance01, D'Jane, bibi, Aurely18, miistii, M et Aliice. ! :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, la chose qui la poursuivait était plus qu'un humain. Quelque chose de plus dangereux. Les arbres flous se dressaient devant elle et le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux, balayant ses larmes avant qu'elles ne puissent couler.<p>

Elle courait vers quelque chose, vers un refuge où elle serait en sécurité. Elle n'était pas sûre d'où et pourquoi il était là mais elle savait qu'une fois dedans tout irait bien à nouveau, son prédateur ne serait plus capable de la blesser.

L'obscurité se refermait autour d'elle, elle sentit la panique monter dans sa gorge et la combattit désespèremment. Deux mains lui tinrent fermement les bras mais elle ne pouvait pas crier, elle avait le souffle coupé et était prise au piège dans son propre corps.

Elle luttait contre les bras qui la tenait, essayant désespèremment de se libérer. Soudainement ils disparurent et elle fut seule. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sentit de nouveaux bras l'entourer. Cette fois elle se sentit détendue, comme chez elle.  
>Elle soupira contre le torse de son sauveur et respira son parfum envoûtant.<p>

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit son visage.

**-Damon.**

**-Répond-moi juste une fois Elena. Est ce que je t'ai perdue pour toujours ?**

Elle était confuse. Pourquoi lui demandait-il cela ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il ne la perdrait jamais, qu'elle l'aimait.  
>Elle fut choquée par les mots qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.<p>

**-Oui, tu m'as perdue pour toujours.**

Elle regarda avec horreur comment il s'écarta d'elle et brûla en cendres. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu le sauver ? Pourquoi avait-elle dit quelque chose d'aussi cruel ? Damon cria d'agonie et cela lui brisa le coeur. C'est elle qui avait causé sa douleur. Elle courut vers lui pour l'aider mais sentit quelqu'un la retenir par derrière.

**-C'est pour ton bien Elena.** Dit Stefan, comme s'il parlait à une écolière.

Elle hurla de frustration et sentit ses genous se dérober sous elle alors qu'elle regardait le tas de cendres qui représentaient il y a encore quelques secondes de cela le corps de Damon. Elle ne verrait plus jamais son sourire déplacé , ses magnifiques yeux bleus...

**-Non, non, non !** Elle tomba sur le sol et les larmes pleuvaient à verse sur ses joues.

Elle l'avait tué .

Elena se réveilla en criant, son oreiller mouillé de larmes.

**-Rien qu'un rêve, ce n'était rien qu'un rêve,** se rassura t-elle.

Mais une part d'elle savait que c'était réel. Elle l'avait blessé; c'était à cause d'elle qu'il était parti. Tout était de sa faute, et maintenant elle était misérable à son tour. Parce que... Parce qu'elle l'aimait. C'était juste là devant elle, complètement clair et indéniable. Elle l'avait combattu depuis si longtemps que reconnaître ce sentiment était une épreuve intense.

Elle regarda dans sa chambre et sut soudainement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle allait le retrouver et le faire revenir. Au diable les conséquences, il avait besoin d'elle et à juger par sa soudaine maigreur et ses tendences alcooliques, elle avait besoin de lui aussi.

* * *

><p>Damon vagabondait dans les alentours de Camden, en Caroline du Sud. C'était une petite ville ennuyante mais il y avait quelques bars qui ne fermaient pas jusqu'à l'aube. Il était fatigué de toujours changer d'endroit et décida donc de rester là encore quelques jours avant de se déplacer.<p>

Il avait fait tous les Etats près de la Virginie mais il savait qu'il devrait bientôt s'éloigner très loin d'ici. Peut- être qu'il retournerait en Italie, ou bien à Londres, il n'y avait pas été depuis longtemps.

Il était nerveux de mettre autant de distance entre lui et Mystic Falls. Il savait qu'il le devrait par la suite, mais plus il s'éloignait plus cela le blessait. Il poussa un gémissement alors qu'il entra dans un petit bar pour fumeurs niché dans une petite ruelle suspecte. Il réféchit...Il ne faisait rien de bon, mais là il sacrifiait son propre bonheur pour celui d'une humaine. Cela n'avait aucun sens mais il le faisait tout de même, pour la rendre heureuse.

**-La vie craint !** Murmura t-il dans un souffle alors qu'il commandait son verre de scotch habituel.

* * *

><p>Elena prépara rapidement son sac de voyage; elle estimait qu'elle pourrait acheter des choses sur la route si besoin était. Elle ne prit donc que l'essentiel. Elle regarda l'horloge: il était presque minuit. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle retourne se coucher maintenant, autant qu'elle commence son voyage sur le champ.<p>

Bonnie serait furieuse mais c'était la seule façon de trouver où était Damon. Elle espèrait qu'avec quelques regards implorants et peut-être une ou deux larmes elle serait capable de persuader son amie d'utiliser un sort de localisation.

Quand elle eut fini son sac, elle partit chercher un jean et un pull au col en V puis écrivit un mot bref à Jenna, en disant qu'elle était partie pour rester avec Bonnie un petit moment. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle sentit un courant d'air dans son dos.  
>Elle se retourna et vit Stefan qui se tenait près de sa fenêtre.<p>

**-Stefan... Que fais-tu ici ?**

Il fronca ses sourcils :

**- Je suis venu pour vérifier que tu allais bien et j'ai vu ta lumière allumée...** Il regarda son sac de voyage. **Comptes-tu partir quelque part ?**

Il avait posé la question mais son ton était accusateur. Elena sentit la colère monter en elle et vit son expression qui la mit à bout. Elle se rappela de son rêve : _**"C'est pour ton bien Elena".**_

**-Je pars chercher ton frère.** Dit-elle froidement.

Stefan la regarda comme s'il venait de se prendre une claque.

**- Quoi ? Elena ne soit pas ridicule !**

Elena le fixa. Etait-il sérieux ?

**-Je ne suis pas ridicule Stefan. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne tiens qu'à ta chair et ton sang que je vais faire la même chose.**  
>Elle avait levé la voix et espèra qu'elle n'avait pas réveillé Jeremy ou Jenna.<p>

**-Elena, il ne tient à personne, cette ville se porte beaucoup mieux sans lui.**

**-Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? Je suis la seule ici qui décide de qui je veux ou ne veux pas dans ma vie. Tu ne me détiens pas Stefan, je peux prendre mes propres décisions.**

Stefan la regardait cette fois comme s'il vérifiait qu'elle n'avait pas un problème mental.

**-J'essaye juste de te protéger, je sais que tu peux prendre tes propres décisions mais quand tu le fais tu as tendance à vraiment faire de stupides erreurs !** Son ton était supérieur et Elena combattit la folle envie de le claquer.

**-Et bien devine quoi Stefan, je** **prends une décision maintenant. C'est fini entre nous, je ne veux plus te voir alors n'essaye pas de m'appeler et si tu viens encore par la fenêtre Bonnie te bloquera !**

Après ça elle prit son sac et lui tourna le dos, sentant un poids énorme se former dans sa poitrine.

Stefan l'appela mais elle l'ignora. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et entra dans sa voiture. Elle conduisit tout droit chez Bonnie, un soulagement s'emparant d'elle.

* * *

><p>Alors la suite vous a plu ?<p>

Je continue de traduire et vous publie la suite le plus vite possible :)

Bisous ! Choupii


	4. Je Te Trouverais

**Pour les lectrices qui pensent que plaquer Stefan sur un coup de tête ne ressemble pas à Elena, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous j'étais plutôt étonnée moi aussi ! ^^**

**Mais bon essayez tout de même de continuer de lire la suite cela pourrait vous réserver bien des surprises... ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

><p>Elena frappa à la porte de Bonnie, elle était nerveuse par rapport à cette partie de son plan. Si elle n'était pas d'accord pour l'aider, elle n'aurait aucune chance de retrouver Damon. Elle pria pour que son amie voit à quel point elle avait besoin de faire cela.<p>

Bonnie ouvrit la porte et regarda Elena avec confusion.

**-Elena ? Il est 1h du matin !**

**-Je sais et je suis désolée, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide... est-ce que je peux entrer ?**

Bonnie fronca les sourcils mais se déplaca sur le côté pour laisser Elena passer. Elle la suivit jusqu'au salon.

**-Est-ce que tout va bien ?** Lui demanda t-elle.

Elena hocha la tête et s'asseya.

**-J'ai besoin de toi pour un sort de localisation.**

Bonnie hocha la tête à son tour.

**-Ok, qui as-tu besoin de trouver ?**

Elena déglutit. C'était le moment de vérité. Elle savait que Bonnie avait été ravie quand Damon était parti. Elle avait dit que la ville et Elena seraient toutes deux tranquilles sans lui. Elle baissa les yeux.

**-Damon.**

Bonnie la regarda, ses traits exprimant sa confusion et sa colère.

**-Hors de question Elena, je ne t'aiderais pas à trouver ce monstre !**

Elena ferma les paupières.

**-Ce n'est pas un monstre Bonnie.**

Celle-ci roula des yeux.

**-Et que pense Stefan de ta fameuse idée ?**

La jeune brune soupira.

**-Stefan ne me détiens pas, je me fiche de ce qu'il en pense... Enfin bref j'ai rompu.**

Bonnie vint immédiatement s'assoir à côté d'elle.

**-Je suis désolée ma chérie...**

**-Ca va, nous nous éloignions peu à peu depuis un petit moment... S'il te plait Bonnie, j'ai été misérable depuis qu'il est parti, tu le sais.**

Elle la regarda, avec des yeux désespérés.

**-C'est le diable Elena, je ne sais pas pourquoi il est si important pour toi !**

Elle soupira pour la seconde fois.

**-Je l'aime Bonnie, et il a besoin de moi, je vais le chercher avec ou sans ton aide mais ce serait bien plus rapide avec.**

Elle la fixait avec étonnement.

**-Tu l'aimes ?**

Elena acquiesca. Bonnie se laissa aller contre le canapé en signe de défaite.

**-Très bien, mais tu connais les règles. Il blesse quiconque et je t'assure qu'il est mort.**

Elena eut intérieurement un mouvement de recul à cette pensée mais accepta.

* * *

><p>Elena était de retour dans sa voiture après 20 minutes passées chez son amie. Elle avait entouré le lieu où se trouvait Damon sur une carte et était impatiente de s'y rendre. Bonnie avait été d'accord pour la couvrir en disant qu'Elena restait chez elle. C'était une longue route qui se présentait à elle jusqu'en Caroline du Sud, et elle voulait arriver là-bas avant que Damon décide de se déplacer.<p>

Elle dépassa la limite de vitesse alors qu'elle quittait la ville de Mystic Falls. Elle était épuisée, elle n'avait pas dormi ou mangé raisonnablement durant ces semaines, mais pour la première fois depuis un moment elle se sentait utile.

* * *

><p>Damon se payait une tournée avec une serveuse. Elle était blonde et plutôt jolie. Il soupira : un an plus tôt il aurait couché avec elle puis aurait bu son sang. Maintenant il éprouvait du dégoût rien qu'à la pensée de faire l'un ou l'autre. Il tira la photo plutôt usée d'Elena et lui de sa poche et posa son pouce sur le visage de celle-ci.<p>

**-C'est ta petite amie ?** Demanda la blonde, en désignant Elena.

Damon rangea la photo.

**-Non, juste quelqu'un que je connaissais.**

Elle ne paraissait pas convaincue.

**-Elle devait être assez importante pour que tu gardes sa photo sur toi...** Fit-elle indiscrète.

Damon était irrité .

**-Qu'est ce que ça change ? Je la connaissais, je l'aimais. Mais plus maintenant.**

Bien sur c'était un mensonge. Il savait qu'il aimerait Elena probablement pour l'éternité. Jamais il ne l'oublierai, jamais. Elle aurait toujours une place dans son coeur... En y repensant; elle avait toujours eu son coeur entier. Ce serait toujours Elena.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila une fin de chapitre qui m'a bien plu personnellement... ;)<strong>

**Vous avez du remarquer qu'il était tout de même plus court que les autres.**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours...ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? **

**Laissez-moi une petite review si vous pouvez ça me fera plaisir :)**

**Bisous ! Choupii**


	5. Hors De Portée

**Comme je l'ai écrit dans mon profil que je viens tout juste d'éditer, je remercie beaucoup 02melanienie, D'Jane, Aurely18 et M qui me font fréquemment part de leurs avis :)**

**Mais je remercie également toutes mes nouvelles revieweuses telles que nana 43 ou encore damonlove pour m'avoir laissé un petit commentaire qui fait toujours chaud au coeur :)**

**En tout cas, autant vous prévenir, ce chapitre s'annonce assez stressant... ;)**

**Je vous laisse découvrir par vous mêmes, Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Elena tripotait la radio, essayant de trouver une bonne station. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir bruyamment et il y avait peu de signaux radio. Elle abandonna et roula des yeux alors que son portable sonna pour la 5e fois; elle regarda l'ID appelant. C'était Stefan, encore. Elle savait qu'il continuerait de l'appeler jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde, alors elle soupira et décrocha.<p>

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Stefan ?**

**-Elena, où es-tu ? Que je vienne et passe te chercher.** Elle lança des regards noirs sur la route.

**-Je ne veux pas que tu viennes me chercher Stefan. Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler tu te rappelle ?**

**-J'ai compris que tu veux faire quelque chose de rebelle, mais partir chercher Damon n'est pas la solution.**

Elena serra les dents. Mon Dieu qu'il était exaspérant !

**-Je ne vais pas le chercher parce que j'ai une crise d'adolescence si c'est ce que tu penses. Je vais le faire revenir parce qu'il a besoin de moi.**  
><em><strong>"Et j'ai besoin de lui aussi"<strong>_, pensa t-elle dans sa tête.

**-Damon n'a besoin de personne, tu es naïve Elena.**

Ses articulations devinrent blanches alors qu'elle empoignait le volant.

**-Peu importe Stefan, je n'ai pas besoin de m'expliquer.**

**-Peut-on au moins en parler ? C'est dangereux de conduire avec ce mauvais temps.**

**-Tout ira bien, s'il te plait arrête de m'appeler.**

Elle raccrocha et lança son portable sur le siège passager. Honnêtement, elle était légèrement inquiète du temps de dehors. Il faisait noir et la pluie rendait la route peu visible. Elle avait conduit une bonne heure déjà mais elle avait encore pas mal de trajet devant elle. Elle priait pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'orage; cela lui faisait peur.

Une heure plus tard, elle sentit ses paupières se fermer. Elle se redressa alors sur son siège, tentant de rester éveillée. Il y avait peu de voitures sur la route et le son de la pluie était assez mélodieux. Elle vit un panneau de station service et s'y arrêta, se garant dans le petit parking. Elle sortit et s'étira. Son pull était trempé. Elle se dirigea vers la boutique.

Après avoir bu 2 verres de café, Elena se sentit mieux et voulut retourner sur la route. Elle grogna alors qu'elle entra dans sa voiture; ses vêtements étaient inconfortablement collés à elle là où la pluie les avait mouillés.

Quand elle fut à une heure de l'arrivée, le premier éclair frappa dans la nuit. Elena sursauta et scruta le ciel de son pare-brise. Elle frissonna alors qu'elle entendit le tonnerre autour d'elle. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose pour ignorer le violent orage de dehors.

Elle se demanda ce qu'elle dirait à Damon après l'avoir trouvé... _**"Salut, comment ça va, à propos j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureuse de toi".**_ Elle soupira. Le fait qu'elle soit amoureuse de Damon paraissait vraiment étrange, d'une perspective rationnelle. Il avait fait tellement de choses impardonnables...et aujourd'hui elle lui avait toujours pardonné. Il avait aussi fait de bonnes choses, comme lorsqu'il l'avait sauvée lors de son accident de voiture l'année dernière. Elle pensa à leur virée en Géorgie. Cela avait été la première fois qu'elle s'était amusée depuis la mort de ses parents. Damon avait tellement changé depuis ce jour... Elle sourit puis sursauta une nouvelle fois en voyant l'éclair qui traversa le ciel.

Elena entra dans la banlieue de Camden. Il était 4h du matin et l'orage se faisait encore violent autour d'elle. Elle connaissait le quartier où Damon se trouvait lorsque le sort lui avait indiqué son emplacement, mais il pouvait avoir bougé entre temps. Elle estima que son meilleur plan était de vérifier les bars du quartier pendant la nuit, puis d'attendre le lendemain si elle ne le trouvait pas.

Elena fronca les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit une lueur de lumière devant elle; il y avait des hommes parés de vestes fluorescentes dans l'autre direction. Elena grogna. La route était complètement bondée. Elle entra alors dans une petite rue d'à côté et se gara sur le trottoir, espérant qu'il ne fallait pas de ticket. Elle sortit sous la pluie torrentielle et frissona, vêtue simplement d'un pull léger,se maudissant de ne pas avoir amené de veste.

Elle trouva le quartier que Bonnie lui avait désigné et regarda autour d'elle : il y avait une grande rue avec quelques petites ruelles principales. Elle pouvait apercevoir quatre bars et caves à vins qui paraissaient encore ouverts. Elle décida d'inspecter chacun d'entre eux. S'il n'était pas là, elle trouverait un motel pour le reste de la nuit.

Les deux premiers endroits étaient complètement déserts. Les seules personnes présentes dans le magasin de vins étaient une bande de gars chahuteurs qui avaient manifestement déjà beaucoup trop bu. Elena sortit dans une rue sombre et se dirigea vers le panneau lumineux qui indiquait le bar suivant. Elle entendit des bruits de pas résonner derrière elle et se retourna. Les hommes du magasin qu'elle avait vus auparavant s'étaient rassemblés derrière elle, poussant des railleries et des cris de loup.

Elena serra les dents et marcha plus vite, la peur grandissant dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle entendit les pas s'accélérer dans son dos. Elle arriva devant la porte d'un bar et frissona lorsqu'elle vit une pancarte de fermeture sur la fenêtre. Elle essaya de ne pas paniquer et continua à marcher. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul endroit ou Damon pouvait être; si elle le retrouvait, tout irait bien pour elle. Elle pensa furtivement à ce qu'il pourrait faire à ces gars s'ils la blessaient. Elle frissonna légèrement et reprit son allure.

**-Hey beauté, viens par là.**

**-Ouais ralentis, bébé!**

Elena sentit une main sur son bras et se tourna. Elle se retrouva face à face avec un des hommes ivres de la bande. Elle se retira de sa prise et partit en courant. En regardant aux alentours, elle put voir qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dehors; c'était totalement désert. Le dernier bar semblait être le seul lieu qui était ouvert, et elle pria à tout prix pour que ce soit le cas. S'il n'y avait pas Damon, qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider.

Les hommes la poursuivaient; elle pouvait entendre leurs pas la suivre de près. Alors qu'ils la rattrapaient, l'un d'entre eux la fit trébucher avec son pied, l'envoyant s'étaler sur le trottoir. Elle grimaça alors que son sang commencait à perler de ses égratignures sur ses mains et ses genous. Un autre la remit d'un coup sec sur ses pieds et la poussa contre le mur. Elena sentit les larmes couler goutte à goutte sur son visage tandis qu'elle fixait les ivrognes qui se tenaient devant elle.

**-S'il vous plait ne me blessez pas...** Gémit-elle.

Cela parut juste les surprendre, et ils rirent à sa figure, s'amusant de sa peur. Elena réfléchit rapidement, elle devait se sortir de là; elle regarda par dessus les épaules des hommes et haleta. Ils se tournèrent tous pour voir ce qu'elle fixait. Elena profita de ce moment de diversion et courut aussi vite qu'elle put. Quelqu'un lui saisit la main mais elle se tordit pour échapper à sa prise, entendant un craquement écoeurant lorsque son doigt se cassa. Ignorant la douleur, elle fonca vers le petit bar: sa seule chance de survie.

* * *

><p>Damon regarda sa montre et fronca les sourcils. Il n'était pas resté boire si tard que ça...ou tôt, dans quelques minutes. Le bar dans lequel il était avant l'avait flanqué dehors après 3h du matin alors il était venu ici. C'était petit, moche et ça sentait la cigarette. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner bien qu'il savait qu'à partir du moment où il serait seul avec ses pensées, tout redeviendrait très douloureux. Le barman était aussi ivre que lui et essayait d'engager la conversation, pour le plus grand agacement de celui-ci.<p>

Un gars trop gros s'approcha et demanda un petit remontant. Damon profita de l'opportunité de s'échapper hors du bar. Il s'adossa au mur de l'extérieur et essaya de ne penser à rien.

* * *

><p>Elena tambourina à la porte, son souffle court dans sa poitrine. Elle pria pour qu'il soit là, elle pouvait entendre les hommes derrière elle et eut l'horrible révélation de ce qu'il se passerait si elle ne trouvait pas Damon rapidement... elle chassa cette pensée hors de son esprit et chercha désespéremment son visage familier dans ce lieu. Elle ne le voyait pas. Elle sentit un pincement au coeur lorsque la porte du bar s'ouvrit et que les voyous ivres se dirigeaient vers elle. Il n'y avait personne ici qui puisse l'aider; les conducteurs ayant besoin d'un petit remontant et les barmans ignoraient complètement son problème.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon entendit la porte claquer et un nouveau battement de coeur rejoindre la pièce. Celui-ci était trop rapide et même de l'extérieur il pouvait sentir la peur de cette personne. La curiosité s'empara de lui et dans un soupir il retourna à l'intérieur. Il se glaça lorsqu'il vit la fille se tenant au beau milieu de la pièce.<p>

**-Elena ?** Gémit-il. Il fronca les sourcils: peut être qu'il avait plus bu qu'il ne le croyait et qu'il hallucinait. Non...il ne l'aurait jamais imaginée avec un tel regard, c'était réel. Elena se tenait dans un bar sordide en Caroline du Sud.

Ses vêtements étaient trempés et ses cheveux étaient collés sur son visage, son maquillage coulait sur ses joues, il y avait des traces de larmes et elle tremblait violemment. Il pouvait sentir le sang et fit courir ses yeux sur elle, apercevant les taches rouges à travers son jean, au niveau de ses genous. Elle était beaucoup plus mince que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, et elle avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux. Elle ne l'avait pas vu; son regard était concentré sur une bande d'ivrognes idiots devant la porte.

Il réalisa soudainement que ces hommes s'approchaient d'elle et qu'elle reculait, les yeux grand ouverts. Voila ce qui expliquait sa peur, elle était à bout de souffle; ils avaient du la poursuivre. La colère et la haine le traversa lorsqu'il pensa à ce qu'ils avaient pu lui faire. Il fut à son côté en une seconde.

Elena sentit un courant d'air familier près d'elle et se tourna. Son coeur manqua un battement quand elle regarda le visage familier de Damon. Il ne la regardait pas, il s'approchait des ivrognes et leur dit de dégager d'un ton très menaçant. Ils obéirent rapidement.

Elena sentit une vague de différentes émotions la traverser lorsque Damon se tourna vers elle. Amour, colère, joie et à sa grande surprise, de la trahison; il l'avait simplement quittée. Sans aucune explication, il l'avait juste effacée de sa vie, la laissant misérable. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et courut vers lui, son coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et l'enlaca. Il ne bougeait pas, son visage reflétait un état de choc, douleur et confusion.

**-Tu n'es qu'un idiot !** Hurla Elena tout en le frappant.

Elle pleurait sérieusement maintenant, et soudainement se sentit épuisée. Elle s'effondra contre son torse, sanglotant dans son T-shirt.

**-Tu es juste parti...** Pleura t-elle.

Damon enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle et l'emmena sur un fauteuil situé dans un coin. Il essaya de l'assoir mais elle s'accrocha à lui et secoua sa tête violemment. Tout en gardant ses bras autour d'elle, il s'asseya, l'installant sur ses genoux. Elle se blottit contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, respirant son ivre parfum. Elle sentit une nouvelle vague de sanglots s'emparer d'elle.

**-Tout va bien, je suis là...** Murmura Damon au creux de son oreille.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila, enfin les grandes retrouvailles ! <strong>

**Je pense à Aurely18 qui doit sauter de joie devant son ordi car elle attendait particulièrement ce moment :D**

**En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas décues. :)**

**Bisous ! Choupii**


	6. Je t'ai remporté

**Merci à toi lilith-tw-vd-hp , 5 reviews consécutives ! Ouah, franchement merci beaucoup ! ;)**

**En tout cas profitez bien de ce chapitre c'est le dernier que je publie pour l'instant car je pars bientôt en week-end, et après c'est la rentrée alors j'aurais un peu moins de temps à consacrer à ma trad'**

**Mais j'essaierai tout de même de faire de mon mieux :)**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture à toutes ! **

* * *

><p>Damon regardait la fille toute tremblante logée dans ses bras; elle semblait abattue. Elle était infime; elle paraissait encore plus fragile qu'elle ne l'était auparavant, si toutefois c'était possible. Il était perplexe, que faisait-elle ici ? Comment l'avait-elle trouvé? Et pourquoi l'avait-elle cherché? Ses sanglots s'affaissèrent et Damon la poussa légèrement. Il prit son visage en coupe.<p>

**-Elena...** Il la regardait fixement; elle lui avait tellement manqué. La quitter l'avait presque tué et maintenant le sentiment de la tenir dans ses bras était indescriptible.

Elle le regarda et se perdit dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Il était vraiment là, juste devant elle. Son coeur se sentit entier pour la première fois depuis un bon bout de temps déjà .

**-Que fais-tu ici ?** Lui demanda t-il. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre et cela semblait être la seule question qu'il puisse poser.

Elena baissa les yeux et joua avec la fermeture de son blouson.

**-Je suis venue te retrouver.** Murmura t-elle.

Damon lui lança un regard troublé.

**-Mais pourquoi ?**

Comment pouvait-il ignorer à quel point il comptait pour elle ? En fait elle savait pourquoi: elle avait été si terrifiée par les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui qu'elle l'avait constamment repoussé. Mais aujourd'hui encore, il devait croire qu'elle avait peur de lui à chaque tentative d'approche.

**-Damon, quand tu étais parti, c'était comme si... Je ne pouvais pas respirer, tu me manquais tellement.** Sa voix se brisa et elle regarda ailleurs.** Tout le monde était constamment sérieux, tu es le seul qui rit tout le temps.** Finit-elle en faisant légèrement la moue.

Damon sentit son coeur grandir dans sa poitrine. Il lui avait manqué? Il rit tout bas à la pensée de cette déclaration.

**-Tu as conduit jusqu'ici au beau milieu de la nuit juste parce que je te fais rire ?** Dit-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Elena rougit et mit sa tête contre son torse.

**-Pourquoi es-tu parti ?**

Damon fut silencieux pendant un moment. Il ne lui avait jamais menti, il ne voulait pas commencer maintenant.

**-Parce que je voulais que tu sois heureuse, Stefan et toi n'aviez pas besoin de moi et des problèmes que je pouvais poser.** Dit-il doucement. Mais Elena pouvait voir la peine dans ses yeux.

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser que ton départ me rendrait heureuse ?** Murmura t-elle.

Il la regarda rapidement.

**-Huumm... Juste quelque chose que Stefan m'a dit...**

Elena eut un pincement au coeur. Qu'est-ce que Stefan avait bien pu lui dire ? Elle était furieuse, s'il avait menti à Damon, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

**-Qu'a t-il dit ?** Demanda t-elle rapidement.

Damon prit une grande inspiration.

**-Tu sais... "Si tu tiens vraiment à elle tu dois faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle blablabla..." Un discours typique de Saint Stefan, quoi.**

**-Je vais le tuer.** Marmonna t-elle.** Je le jure devant Dieu, je vais le tuer !**

Elle regarda Damon, le fixant d'un air sévère.

**-Tu ne devrais pas écouter Stefan. C'est un idiot.**

Damon rigola.

**-C'est très vrai, mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître il semblait être ton meilleur intérêt en matière de coeur. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, si j'ai bien compris.**

Elena leva les yeux aux ciel. Même s'il l'agacait un peu parfois, elle se sentait bien près de lui, elle n'avait pas besoin d'essayer d'être une personne qu'elle n'était pas, elle se sentait chez elle.

**-Il doit arrêter de s'interposer dans ma vie.** Grogna t-elle.

Damon fronca légèrement les sourcils.

**-Et qu'a t-il pensé de ton petit voyage ?**

Elena haussa les épaules.

**-Je me fiche de ce qu'il pense, puisqu'on a rompu.**

Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur mais elle ne s'expliqua pas.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au bar.

**-Peux-tu le contraindre à me servir un scotch tout de suite ?** Lui demanda t-elle gentiment.

Damon fut choqué, qu'était-il arrivé durant les quelques semaines précédentes ?

**-Bien sûr.** Il la retira de ses genoux et lui commanda un scotch. Elena se glissa à nouveau sur lui quand il s'asseya et lui tendit son verre. Damon la regarda alors qu'elle le but cul sec, et tressaillit, ayant l'impression qu'elle avait l'habitude de boire ainsi.

**-Depuis quand t'amuses-tu à boire comme ça ?** Demanda t-il aussitôt.

Elle reposa le verre sur le comptoir et répondit honteusement.

**-Depuis 3 semaines.**

Damon plissa les sourcils: son départ l'avait conduite à l'alcool ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

Elena bailla, il pouvait voir que sa longue nuit passée éveillée s'emparait d'elle. Ses vêtements étaient toujours mouillés et il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit en hypothermie. Il la remit donc lentement sur ses pieds.

**-Allez, on y va, tu dors debout.** Il retira son blouson et le déposa sur ses épaules. Elle lui sourit, passa ses bras dans les manches et grimaca lorsque son index toucha un meuble. Damon n'avait rien loupé de son expression; il prit sa main et l'examina minutieusement.

**-Qu'est-il arrivé à ton doigt ?**

**-Huum... Ce sont les hommes à qui tu as demandé de partir...** Elle vit le regard furieux traverser son visage.

**-T'ont-ils blessée autre part ?** Demanda t-il d'une voix contrôlée. Elle acquiesca d'un signe de tête.

**-J'ai trébuché.** Dit-elle en lui montrant ses égratignures sur ses genoux et ses paumes. **Mais je m'en suis tout de même tirée.**

Il passa un bras sur son épaule et la mena à la porte.

**-Je regarderais ça une fois que nous serons à l'hôtel, pour l'instant tu as besoin de chaleur et d'être sèche.**

Il la conduisit dehors et la tint fermement contre lui alors qu'elle frissonnait sous la pluie. Il regarda l'éclair frapper au-dessus d'eux. Elena sursauta et se réfugia dans l'épaule de Damon, il jeta un oeil sur elle.

**-Tu as conduit jusqu'ici avec ce temps ? Tu es terrifiée par les orages !**

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête. Damon souria et l'embrassa sur le front. Ils se dirigeaient vers son hôtel. Les yeux d'Elena se fermaient pendant qu'ils marchaient; elle était très appuyée contre lui. Un moment plus tard il la prit dans ses bras et la porta. Elle s'endormit avant qu'ils n'arrivent l'hôtel.

Ignorant le regard choqué de la concierge qui voyait une fille inconsciente dans ses bras, il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa doucement sur le lit. Il enleva ses chaussures et ôta soigneusement ses habits mouillés. Il fut choqué lorsqu'il vit à quel point ses os saillaient, elle semblait ne pas avoir mangé depuis une semaine. Il prit la décision de lui donner un petit-déjeuner copieux le lendemain.

Laissant ses sous-vêtements sur elle, il lui enfila une de ses chemises, histoire qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Il tourna ensuite son attention sur ses blessures aux genoux et les essuya délicatement avec un gant de toilette et de l'eau chaude, puis il fit pareil pour ses mains. Les plaies n'étaient pas profondes et n'avaient donc pas besoin d'être pansées. Son doigt était fracturé, mais l'os ne paraissait pas être en dehors. Il le remit bien droit et l'enveloppa avec une compresse à gaze provenant du kit de survie de l'hôtel.

Quand il eût fini, il tira les couvertures et la déposa au-dessous. Elle remua alors qu'il la bordait et elle le saisit par la manche.

**-Ne me laisse pas.** Chuchotta t-elle.

Damon se mit alors à côté d'elle et l'attira dans ses bras.

**-Je ne te quitterais jamais, je te le promets.**

Elle sourit et se blottit contre lui.

**-Je t'aime Damon.** Dit-elle alors qu'elle retombait dans le sommeil.

Damon frissonna. Si son coeur en avait encore le pouvoir, il aurait omit au moins 30 battements d'affilée. Elle l'aimait ? Depuis quand cela pouvait-il être réel ? C'était peut-être juste la fatigue et l'alcool qui parlaient... Il soupira et posa son menton sur sa tête. Qu'elle le pense ou non, c'était le meilleur moment de toute son existence.

**-Je t'aime aussi Elena.** Chuchotta t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>Cette déclaration peut paraître bizarre pour certaines d'entre vous, et c'est normal, moi aussi ça me fait drôle d'entendre Elena dire qu'elle aime Damon tout haut,<strong>

**Mais je trouve cette scène plutôt mignonne. ;)**

**Pas vous ? :) J'accepte toujours les ptites reviews :)**

**Bisous ! Choupii**


	7. Je Ne Te Laisserais Jamais Partir

**Coucou à toutes, je m'excuse pour l'attente qui a été un peu plus longue que d'habitude, mais voici Enfin la suite ! ^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas :)**

**Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

><p>Elena se réveilla et sentit des bras forts envelopper sa taille; elle ouvrit les yeux et examina la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait,qui lui était inconnue. Elle se retourna et regarda Damon, qui dormait toujours. Il était si paisible, si beau. Elle sourit : il était vraiment là; elle l'avait retrouvé.<p>

Damon sourit à son tour.

**-C'est malpoli de fixer les gens Elena !**

Elle rougit et détourna le regard; il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Elle se blottit contre lui, ne voulant pas se défaire de son étreinte rassurante.

**-Le début d'un nouveau jour s'offre à nous.** Marmonna t-elle contre son torse. Il caressa ses cheveux, et eût une révélation :

**-Non, le début d'un nouvel après-midi surtout.** Dit-il en souriant. Elle le regarda d'un air confus.

**-On a dormi jusqu'à 15h.** Lui dit-il en lui montrant sa montre.

**-Wow, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi depuis des semaines !**

**-Moi non plus.**

Elena sortit du lit et fût surprise de la tenue qu'elle portait.

**-Comment ai-je pu arriver dans ton T-Shirt ?**

Damon fit son truc avec les yeux qu'elle aimait tant.

**-Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches...** Lui répondit-il, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Elle soupira, exaspérée, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Quand elle fût de retour dans la chambre, le lit était fait, Damon était habillé et parlait au téléphone. Elle marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et fut rassurée de voir que la pluie s'était arrêtée. Elle regarda les habits qu'elle avait mit la veille; ils étaient mouillés et tâchés de sang.

Damon raccrocha et se tourna pour la regarder. Il lui tendit un de ses survêtements, elle le mit et rit quand elle se rendit compte de la taille. Il sourit.

**-On trouvera ta voiture et tu pourras te changer, ne t'en fais pas.**

Elena acquiesça d'un signe de tête et il lui mit sa veste sur ses épaules tandis qu'ils quittaient la chambre.

**-Avec qui parlais-tu au téléphone ?**

Il la regarda d'un air sérieux.

**-Stefan. Il a appelé pour savoir si tu m'avais retrouvé...**

Elena leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Et que lui as-tu répondu ?**

**-Que tu étais vivante et que tu allais bien. Et aussi que je ne voulais pas lui parler !** Dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Elle le lui rendit aussitôt.

**-Mais qu'as-tu dit à Jenna et Jeremy avant de partir ?** La questionna t-il alors qu'ils sortaient de l'hôtel.

Elena soupira et se mordit la lèvre.

**-J'ai laissé un mot pour Jenna, expliquant que je restais avec Bonnie, et elle a dit qu'elle me couvrirait si jamais Jenna se faisait du souci... Je suis partie au beau milieu de la nuit, personne n'était vraiment aux alentours...**

Damon la regarda, l'air pensif.

**-Et qu'est-ce qui t'as poussée à partir si précipitamment, dans ce cas ?**

Elle rougit légèrement et détourna le regard.

**-Humm, et bien j'ai fait un rêve étrange... et quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai eu une sorte de révélation, ce qui m'a conduite à venir jusque là.** Elena le regardait, très gênée de ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer.

Le sourire de Damon s'était légèrement noyé dans l'authentique vague de curiosité qui apparut dans ses yeux.

**-Et que s'est-il passé dans ce fameux rêve, si je puis ?**

Elle rougit de plus belle et roula des yeux.

**-Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, cela ressemblait plus à un cauchemar.**

Damon leva les sourcils. Elle soupira et s'expliqua.

**-Je fuyais quelque chose mais je savais qu'une fois à tes côtés je serais en sécurité.** Elle le fixa, guettant ses réactions. Comme il ne disait rien, elle continua : **Un peu comme la dernière fois avec ces ivrognes qui me poursuivaient. Je savais que si je te trouvais, ils ne pourraient pas me blesser.**

Damon enserra sa taille de ses bras et colla Elena contre lui.

**-Je suis heureux que tu m'ait trouvé.** Dit-il simplement. Elle lui sourit.

**-Moi aussi.**

Il eût un regard émerveillé mais se reprit quelques secondes plus tard.

**-Qu'est-il donc arrivé, dans ton rêve ?**

**-Oh, eh bien... J'étais avec toi et tout allait bien mais tu as brusquement brûlé , réduit en cendres.**

Elle fronca les sourcils, tentant de se souvenir du reste.

**-C'était à cause de moi que tu brûlais, et je voulais t'aider mais Stefan ne me laissait pas faire.**

Il leva les yeux au ciel, cela ressemblait bien à son imbécile de frère !

**-Ah, lui et son amour qu'il éprouve pour toi !**

Elena grogna.

**-Oui comme tu dis, en tout cas il continuait d'essayer de me persuader que c'était pour mon bien. Mais je ne le croyais vraiment pas. A ce moment je me suis réveillée et j'ai décidé de partir dans l'espoir de te retrouver.**

Damon avait l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose. Elle étudia les environs et réalisa soudainement qu'elle connaissait cette rue. Elle s'était garée près d'ici.

**-Je crois que ma voiture se trouve dans les alentours.**

Il se déconnecta brusquement de ses pensées et rit tout bas.

**-Génial, car je ne voulais vraiment pas t'emmener prendre un petit-déjeuner habillée ainsi. Je ne veux pas avoir mauvaise réputation.**

Elena grimaça et faillit trébucher sur son survêtement trop grand, comme pour confirmer ses dires.

Damon se souvint soudainement d'une chose qu'elle lui avait dite plus tôt dans la journée.

**-Quelle était ta révélation ?** Demanda t-il. **Tu avais dit que lorsque tu t'étais réveillée tu avais eu une révélation... Qu'est-ce que c'était ?**

Elena déglutit. Elle savait que Damon l'aimait, mais elle était nerveuse d'admettre qu'elle ressentait la même chose à son égard. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

**-Je te l'ai dit hier soir.** Dit-elle rapidement.

Il afficha une expression interrogatrice.

**-Et que m'as-tu dit exactement ?**

Elle s'empourpra. Il voulait qu'elle le dise tout haut, rooh merde alors !

**-Que je t'aimais.** Chuchota t-elle, vaincue.

Elle sentit le bras de Damon la serrer et elle le dévisagea. C'était indescriptible, ses yeux fixaient quelque chose au loin et ses lèvres étaient étroitement pressées l'une contre l'autre.

**-Pourquoi ?** Lui répondit-il.

Elena sourçilla. Quelle sorte de question était-ce donc ?

**-Que veux-tu dire par là?**

**-Pourquoi m'aimerais-tu ? Je veux dire en dehors du fait que je suis diablement sexy !** Il la couva d'un regard aguicheur, mais qui redevint trop vite sérieux à son goût.

**-Je t'ai donné de nombreuses raisons de me détester, mais je ne pensais pas que l'une d'entre elles méritait ton amour.**

Il ne rencontra pas son regard.

**-Damon, tu as tellement changé depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu m'as tant de fois montré que mes problèmes t'importaient, et je sais que Stefan t'as convaincu que tu n'avais aucun sentiment, si bien que tu as fait toutes ces mauvaises choses mais...**

Elle s'arrêta un instant, ne sachant pas exactement comment il le prendrait.

**-Tu les as faites parce que tu ressentais trop puissamment les évènements. Le soir où tu as brisé le cou de Jeremy tu venais juste de savoir que la femme que tu avais aimée 146 ans durant ne t'aimait pas en retour. Toutes tes actions sont causées par la peine et l'amour.**

Elena se positionna devant lui de façon à ce qu'il soit obligé de la regarder en face. Il s'arrêta de marcher et la regarda dans les yeux, le visage inexpressif.

**-Tu es bienveillant, gentil et aimant, mais tu as tellement été blessé que tu as dérapé. Je peux le voir en toi, lorsque tu me regarde, je peux voir dans tes yeux à quel point tu tiens aux autres. Quelque part au fond de moi j'ai découvert que tu n'es pas un psychopate sans âme et que tu as beaucoup de qualités capables de te racheter...**

Elle lui fit un large sourire.

**-C'est pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.**

Damon Salvatore était, pour la première fois dans sa très longue vie, incapable de dire un mot. Il fixa la magnifique jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui, écoutant toutes les raisons qui expliquaient pourquoi elle était amoureuse de lui. Une personne d'aussi parfaite, douce et angélique qu'elle aimait quelqu'un comme lui. C'était totalement irrationnel et génial à la fois.

Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la voix. Il se pencha donc vers elle et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et lui rendit son baiser avec une brûlante passion.

C'était sans aucun doute le meilleur baiser qu'Elena n'ait jamais eu, elle ne pouvait pas le comparer à ceux de Stefan. Elle sentit son corps se perdre dans cette étreinte, tous ses sens éveillés, le désir la prenant. Il posa délicatement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et elle ouvrit la bouche, lui laissant l'entrée libre. Elle commençait à avoir le vertige et le tint par les épaules, le rapprochant d'elle tandis que leur baiser s'approfondissait.

Après ce qui parut un siècle Elena s'éloigna, manquant d'air. Damon la regarda fixement dans les yeux.

**-Je t'aime aussi.** Dit-il rapidement.

Elle se perdit dans ses yeux bleus, son coeur enflant de la perfection de ce moment.

**-Allons chercher ta voiture.** Lui rappela t-il.

Il lui prit la main et enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Elena sourit en sentant à quel point cela était semblait aturel et se mit à son côté. Elle soupira de contentement : à ce moment précis, elle se sentait enfin complète.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors verdict de ce chapitre ?<strong>

**Moi qui suis une fan de Delena, je me suis régalée en traduisant celui-ci ! ;P**

**Voilou, j'essaye de vous publier la suite dès que possible :)**

**Bisous ! Choupii**


	8. A Partir De Maintenant

**Bonjour à toutes, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente un petit peu plus longue que prévue, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même la suite de l'histoire :)**

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews et aussi celles qui ont mit cette fic' dans les histoires favorites, merci beaucoup ! :D**

**PS: Cela n'a peut être rien à voir avec l'histoire mais je viens de regarder l'épisode 22 de la saison 2 de Vampire Diaries, c'était vraiment génial, vous trouvez pas ?**

**Bon jvais pas m'étendre sur le sujet mdr bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>-Alors que veux-tu faire ?<strong> Demanda Elena.

Ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans un humble restaurant pas très loin de l'hôtel. Damon avait commandé tout ce qui se trouvait sur le menu, inquiet des mauvaises habitudes alimentaires qu'avait prit Elena.

**-Que veux-tu dire par là ?**

**-Je veux dire veux-tu rester ici ou veux-tu retouner à Mystic Falls ?**

Il la regarda.

**-Je pensais que tu serais d'accord pour rentrer à la maison...**

Elena haussa les épaules et piqua un de ses pancakes.

**-Tant que je suis avec toi, cela m'importe peu.** Dit-elle en souriant.

Les yeux de Damon étaient si emplis d'émotions à cet instant que c'en était accablant. Il détourna rapidement le regard et dit:

**-Bien en tout cas on devrait profiter d'être là, il y aura de nombreux problèmes auxquels nous devrons faire face lorsque nous reviendrons.**

Elle soupira et hocha la tête.

**-Jenna va m'enfermer pour toujours...**

Il rit à la pensée de cette punition.

**-Voila pourquoi nous avons toutes les raisons du monde de nous amuser ici ! Que pense-tu d'une petite virée rien que nous deux ?** Dit-il. L'idée de rester dans cette petite ville insignifiante n'était pas particulièrement la bienvenue.

Tout de suite le visage d'Elena s'illumina :

**-Comme pour Atlanta ?** S'exclama t-elle.

**-Mais heureusement tu seras consciente cette fois !** Lui dit il, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra sur la pile de nourriture qui se tenait devant elle.

**-Je ne mangerais jamais tout ça ! **Grogna t-elle.

**-Mange ce que tu peux, déjà que tu vis à peine...** Il essayait de paraître blagueur mais elle pouvait voir qu'il s'inquiétait réellement.

* * *

><p><strong>-Elena, le but quand je suis conducteur c'est de me dire où nous allons.<strong> Dit-il en riant.

Ils étaient dans la voiture de Damon et s'éloignaient peu à peu de la ville. Ils avaient laissé la voiture d'Elena dans un grand parking. Elena luttait avec une carte qui faisait deux fois sa taille tout en râlant, et la jeta finalement sur le siège arrière.

**-Conduis simplement jusqu'à ce que l'on voit un endroit qui nous plaît.** Déclara t-elle alors.

Il sourit.

**-Ça me va ! **

Elena était indéniablement heureuse, mais il y avait toujours quelques sujets qui avaient besoin d'être abordés. Comme par exemple le fait qu'ils s'aimaient mais que Damon n'était pas le genre de mec qui avait des petites amies. Son cœur rata un battement rien qu'à cette pensée. Elle frissonna.

Damon se tourna pour mieux la regarder :

**-Qu'y a t-il ?**

**-Rien, j'étais simplement dans mes pensées...**

Il sourcilla.

**-Et, à quel propos ?**

Elle rougit légèrement.

**-Toi, nous.** Elle le regarda.** Je veux dire, est-ce que nous... sortons ensemble maintenant ?** Lui demanda t-elle.

**-Veux-tu que ce soit le cas ?** La questionna t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle essaya de paraître maître de soi-même et regarda par la fenêtre.

**-Oui, je crois...**

Il lui sourit et enlaça ses bras autour de ses épaules, et souffla tendrement :

**-Dans ce cas, nous sortons certainement ensemble.**

Elena lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue.

**-Et bien, _petit copain_, tu ferais bien de regarder la route car si cette voiture s'écrase je n'en reviendrais pas, pas comme certains !**

**-Ah ouais je vois tu commence déjà à être sur mon dos, bientôt tu rangeras ma chambre et tu me couperas les cheveux ! **Dit-il en riant.

**-Eh bien maintenant que tu le dis...** S'amusa t-elle. Elle reprit ensuite son sérieux et affirma : **Je ne veux pas que tu changes Damon. Tu n'as pas à faire semblant avec moi.**

**-Je ne suis pas comme Stefan, Elena. Je ne suis pas le gentil garçon.** Lui répondit-il d'un ton sur.

**-Tu **_**es **_**gentil, et je ne **_**veux pas**_** que tu sois comme lui. Tant que tu ne me mens pas ou que... tu tues des gens, tout se passera bien entre nous**, déclara t-elle sérieusement.

**-Marché conclu.** Dit-il, retrouvant sa voix sarcastique.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilou, un nouveau chapitre ! (Un peu court désolée :S)<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant et que ce n'est pas trop "romantique" pour certaines :)**

**PS : Je vous conseille aussi de lire une fiction qui s'appelle "Sentiments du passé", écrit par 02melanienie. L'histoire est vraiment géniale et vous ne serez pas déçues ! ;)**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine fois pour un nouveau chapitre ! ^^**

**Bisous ! Choupii**


	9. Toujours Etre Là

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre que je publie plus tôt que prévu suite à la demande de Clara et Bibi qui souhaite que je mette plus vite mes chapitres étant donné leur longueur. Je ne pourrais pas aller bien plus vite que d'habitude mais je fais une exception aujourd'hui car c'est vrai que le chapitre précédent était très court :)**

**Profitez-en bien, le Delena est au top dans celui-là, ils le font enfin tous les deux ;)**

**Bonne lecture à toutes :D**

* * *

><p>Pour la seconde fois en 24 heures, Damon tint Elena dans ses bras, endormie, jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel. Ils avaient roulé quatre heures durant et Damon s'était arrêté à la ville la plus proche lorsqu'Elena s'était endormie.<p>

Son esprit était entièrement concentré sur tous les événements de ces derniers jours. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il croyait ne jamais avoir, Elena. Elle était vraiment à lui maintenant, il pouvait l'embrasser et l'enlacer, chasser ses larmes si jamais elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Il n'aurait plus à rester seul et regarder Stefan la réconforter d'une étreinte rassurante, il n'aurait plus à se ranger sur le bas côté à la regarder courir dans les bras de son frère. Il était maintenant le seul vers qui elle courrait. Et il serait toujours là pour elle, il se le promit. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, il serait toujours présent.

Elena ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se tenait dans une chambre d'hôtel.

**-Damon ?** Appela t-elle.

Ne percevant aucune réponse, elle aperçut au moment suivant qu'un petit mot se trouvait juste à côté d'elle.

_**Je suis parti prendre mon petit-déjeuner- D.**_

Elle sourit et s'habilla.

Quand Damon fut de retour, elle écrivait dans son journal, racontant rapidement tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps.

**-Hey, belle endormie.** Dit-il.

Il lui adressa un sourire et lui tendit son petit-déjeuner.

**-Merci... **Elle se leva, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Il sourit contre ses lèvres.

**-Mmm, je pourrais facilement m'habituer à cela. **Dit-il tendrement.

**-Et bien tant mieux pour toi, parce que je n'irais nulle part.**

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, et la montée d'intensité et de dévotion dans leur étreinte fit perdre la tête à Elena. Elle laissa tomber le sachet contenant son repas et enroula ses bras autour de son cou tandis que les mains expertes de Damon enveloppèrent sa taille, le rapprochant de lui.

Ses lèvres se détachèrent des siennes et il frôla sa joue, puis déposa des baisers brûlants dans son cou. Elle se cambra à son contact et il la fit reculer jusqu'à ce que ses jambes heurtent le lit. Elle s'allongea alors et sans rompre leur baiser, il se plaça au dessus d'elle.

Elle fit courir ses doigts sur son torse et commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Quand elle eût fini il s'en débarrassa et la jeta au sol. Elena ramena sa bouche contre la sienne et se perdit dans leur baiser. Elle mémorisait chacun de ses touchers, sons et sens, aimant le fait qu'il lui appartenait.

Elle se détacha de lui et ôta son haut à son tour, le jetant à côté de la chemise de Damon. Ses mains caressaient la peau douce de son ventre et remonta ensuite vers ses côtes. Il embrassa son cou puis sa clavicule, se déplaçant toujours plus bas, pour finalement embrasser le petit creux entre ses seins.

Elle gémit aux sensations que lui procuraient ses caresses et le rapprocha d'elle, ses mains essayant de le défaire de son jeans. Il l'enleva alors puis aida à retirer celui de sa belle.

**-Je t'aime Elena... **Chuchota t-il.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien et la sincérité qui se trouvait dans ses yeux lui donna le vertige.

**-Je t'aime tellement Damon. **Lui répondit-elle, hors d'haleine.

Il poussa un soupir de contentement et embrassa sa poitrine.

**-Je ne me lasserais jamais d'entendre ça... **Murmura t-il.

Elle sourit.

**-Je t'aime Damon.** Répéta t-elle.

Il rit et dégrafa son soutien-gorge avec une envie soudaine et elle fondit contre son corps. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si belle et aimée avant ce moment, avec Damon la tenant dans ses bras.

Elle se sentit comme chez elle, comme si cela lui avait toujours été réservé. Rien ne pourrait détruire les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui et personne ne pourrait jamais le remplacer. Il était _sien _pour toujours.

* * *

><p>Ils ne se levèrent pas ce jour, ni le suivant d'ailleurs. Ils les occupèrent à se découvrir l'un et l'autre, découvrant chaque parcelle de corps qu'ils ne connaissaient pas déjà. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient déjà sentis ainsi et ils ne voulaient pas être séparés une seconde.<p>

Mais ils savaient tous les deux que la réalité les rattraperait bien assez tôt. Ils devraient rentrer à la maison à un certain moment, et faire face à toutes les disputes qui s'instaureraient à Mystic Falls à leur retour. Elena avait manqué les cours et avait laissé Jenna avec un mot insignifiant dénué d'explications quant à la raison de son départ spontané. Stefan leur passerait un savon à tous les deux et Bonnie essaierait de tuer Damon.

Mais ici et maintenant, dans ces moments affectueux où la seule chose qui comptait dans le monde entier était l'un et l'autre, ils s'en foutaient totalement. Peu importe ce à quoi ils devraient faire face plus tard !

Rien n'aurait pu briser les sourires qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Rien n'aurait pu empêcher le frisson d'amour qu'ils ressentaient à chaque fois qu'ils se disaient _**Je t'aime**_, ou le plaisir passionnel qu'ils avaient trouvé lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois.

L'univers pouvait leur jeter n'importe quoi qu'ils continueraient tout de même d'aller de l'avant, main dans la main. Ils en étaient certains, ils affronteraient et vaincraient tout et n'importe quoi pour être ensemble pour toujours.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadam ! Alors, cette scêne était-elle à la hauteur ? :)<strong>

**J'espère que vous avez aimé autant que moi ce petit plein d'amour ;)**

**Et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à poster une review ;)**

**Bisous ! Choupii**


	10. Face A La Musique

**Tout d'abord merci à toutes, vous êtes vraiment de formidables lectrices (ou lecteurs ça se peut ^^)**

**Donc 02melanienie, D'Jane, Clara et Bibi, M, Rayall23, lilith-tw-vd-hp, isabellamisa et milady62, je vous remercie beaucoup beaucoup pour prendre le temps de lire cette fiction et de me donner votre avis. Je vous dédicace ce chapitre à toutes et j'espère qu'il vous plaira :P**

**Encore une fois désolée il est un peu court mais je vous posterais le prochain pour bientôt :)**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

><p>Damon ouvrit les yeux et découvrit que son visage était enfoui dans les cheveux d'Elena. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui. Un téléphone commença à vibrer juste quand il commençait à se rendormir. Il grogna dans son sommeil et le chercha tant bien que mal sur la table de chevet. Il le trouva finalement et décrocha, parlant d'une voix endormie.<p>

**-Allô ?**

**-Damon ?** Une voix de femme criait à l'autre bout de la ligne.

**-Ouais...**

**-Damon, pourquoi réponds-tu au portable d'Elena bon sang ?**

Il se réveilla soudainement :

**-Jenna ! Salut... **Dit-il tout en jetant un coup d'œil de détresse à Elena, qui était malheureusement pour lui toujours endormie.

**-Où est-elle ?** Hurla t-elle, hystérique.

Damon soupira et se détacha d'Elena puis s'extirpa du lit, enfilant un pantalon. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux :

**-Elle va bien.** Répondit-il calmement.

**-Ou est-elle, Damon ? Cela fait maintenant quatre jours que je ne l'ai pas vue et je sais qu'elle n'est pas avec Bonnie en ce moment !**

Il soupira de nouveau. Elena avait ignoré tous les appels de Jenna ces derniers jours : il était tout à fait prévisible qu'elle se demanderait probablement où elle se trouvait.

**-Elle est avec moi, et elle va bien**. La rassura t-il.

**-Passe la moi, s'il te plaît.** Lui demanda t-elle alors.

**-Mais elle dort.** Répondit-il rapidement.

Il y eut un blanc.

**-Attends...Avez-vous...** Commença t-elle.

**-Avons-nous quoi, Jenna ?** Lança t-il, taquin.

Elle gémit.

**-Peu importe... Je vous veux tous les deux ici cet après-midi.**

Elle ne plaisantait pas.

**-Bien sûr, Jenna.** Dit-il le sourire au lèvres.

**-Promets-moi juste qu'elle va bien...** Soupira t-elle.

**-Je te le promets.** Répondit-il très sincèrement.

Elena s'agita alors qu'il raccrochait.

**-Avec qui parlais-tu ?** Demanda t-elle, endormie.

Il la regarda alors.

**-Avec Jenna.**

Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux :

**-Quoi ?** Haleta-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

**-Elle veut nous parler à tous les deux cet après-midi.** Il sourit : **Je crois qu'on est dans la merde...**

Elena gémit et se plaqua un coussin contre son visage.

**-Je suis morte !**

Damon ricana et retira l'oreiller.

**-Heureusement pour toi je suis un vampire, il m'est naturel d'escalader les murs et d'entrer par les fenêtres.**

Elena essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas sourire mais ne put s'en empêcher. Elle l'embrassa alors légèrement mais s'éloigna rapidement, affichant une moue triste.

**-Je ne veux pas que les choses changent entre nous.** Avoua t-elle doucement.

**-Que veux-tu dire par là ?**

**-Je veux dire, est-ce que notre relation continuera ainsi... même lorsque nous serons rentrés ?**

Damon la prit alors dans ses bras dans une étreinte rassurante et embrassa délicatement son front. Cette fille était vraiment adorable, elle méritait tellement qu'on la chérisse.

**-Oui.** Affirma-t-il simplement.

* * *

><p>Elena était nerveuse tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le porche, s'approchant toujours plus de l'entrée de sa maison. Damon resta près d'elle et lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Elle prit une grande inspiration et sonna à la porte. Jenna ouvrit brutalement et les fixa furieusement.<p>

**-Si le regard était capable de tuer...** Murmura Damon.

**-Entrez. Maintenant.** Leur ordonna t-elle froidement.

Elena ne se fit pas prier et entra rapidement dans la maison. Elle regarda à l'arrière et lança un regard implorant à Damon. Il soupira et la suivit à l'intérieur.

**-Jenna...** Commença Elena.

Elle coupa court à ses paroles d'un regard furieux.

**-As-tu la moindre idée d'à quel point j'étais inquiète ? Mais où étais-tu nom de Dieu ?** Hurla t-elle.

Damon parut apprécier ce moment un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

**-Caroline du Sud...** Dit-il rapidement.

Jenna le fixa alors, choquée.

**-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?** Se renseigna t-elle.

Elena grogna intérieurement, elle ferait bien mieux de tout lui raconter car elle aurait des problèmes dans tous les cas. Elle en avait marre de mentir. Elle se vautra sur le canapé et Damon s'assit à coté d'elle. Jenna resta debout face à eux, bras croisés.

**-Tu te rappelle lorsque Damon est parti il y a quelques semaines de cela ?** Lui demanda t-elle.

Sa tante sourcilla et lança un regard noir à celui-ci.

**-C'était un très mauvais choix, à propos. Elena était dévastée... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.** Asséna t-elle froidement.

Elena rougit et Damon se mit à sourire.

**-Voila qui est dit.** Dit-il sèchement.

Elena écarquilla les yeux, surprise par le ton qu'il avait adopté.

**-Bref, j'ai décidé de partir le retrouver...** Elle se stoppa, elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui raconter l'histoire du sort de localisation ! **Stefan savait où son frère se trouvait.** Mentit-elle. En y pensant, cela aurait très bien pu être vrai.

**-Attends un peu, tu es parti chercher Damon ? Mais pourquoi ?** L'interrogea-t-elle, choquée.

Elena soupira, vaincue.

**-Parce qu'il me manquait.**

Jenna fronça les sourcils tout en regardant Damon.

**-Qu'est-il arrivé au : « C'est un abruti » ?**

**-Oh mais _c'est_ un abruti, mais il est vraiment adorable quand tu t'y habitues.** Plaisanta t-elle.

Damon roula des yeux.

Jenna sourit mais, rapidement, les regarda avec les yeux plissés.

**-Et que pense Stefan de tout cela ?**

**-Ce qu'il pense m'importe peu.** Répondit Elena en se raidissant.

**-Ils ont rompu.** Précisa Damon.

Jenna éleva ses sourcils puis soupira, affichant un petit sourire à sa nièce.

**-Eh bien, tu sais que tu vas être punie, n'est-ce pas ?** Dit-elle, changeant de sujet.

Elena lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

**-Je suppose que oui...** Lui répondit-elle.

Jenna la regarda avec attention pendant un moment.

**-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?** Lui demanda t-elle dans un ton des plus doux.

Elena hocha la tête :

**-Ouais, je vais bien. Parfaitement bien même.** La rassura t-elle, en dirigeant inconsciemment ses yeux vers Damon. Jenna ne rata rien de la scène.

**-Donc êtes vous...ensemble maintenant ?** Leur demanda t-elle.

Elena rougit de nouveau et Damon sourit de plus belle.

**-On peut dire ça.** Dit-il rapidement.

Jenna souffla de résignation.

**-Ok, bon eh bien il commence à se faire tard, tu devrais aller te coucher.** Ordonna t-elle à Elena.

_**« Déjà l'heure de se coucher ? Mon dieu que c'est passé vite ! »**_ Pensa t-elle alors.

**-Ah et laisse moi être claire : Damon _ne reste pas_ ici.** Ajouta t-elle en regardant sa nièce.

Damon et Elena pensaient tous deux à ce qu'elle ferait si jamais elle savait qu'il grimperait simplement par la fenêtre plus tard dans la soirée.

Damon se leva et embrassa furtivement Elena sur la joue.

**-Je te vois bientôt.** Ajouta t-il. Jenna ignorait de quel « bientôt » il était question.

Il salua Jenna puis partit.

Elena se leva à son tour et s'étira. Elle sourit à sa tante et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

**-Oh et Elena... Je veux te faire confiance. Ne me donne pas de raisons pour que je ne le fasse pas.** La prévint-elle.

Elena acquiesça et monta à l'étage.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila le 10e chapitre :P<strong>

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours, en tout cas je vous préviens un évènement inattendu va arriver dans le prochain, quelque chose qui va semer le trouble...**

**Je ne vous en dit pas plus ;)**

**Bisous ! Choupii**


	11. Je Ne Te Perdrais Pas

** Coucou à tous ! Avec un peu de retard voici le 11e chapitre, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le traduire :)**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**M : Merci beaucoup tu es bien la seule à me dire que les chapitres ne sont pas trop courts, et désolée pour t'avoir mis l'eau à la bouche... ;)**

**Audreyyy : Merci beaucoup beaucoup ça me fait super plaisir :) Voila tu vas découvrir ce que c'est ne t'inquiète pas ;) Contente de voir une autre Audrey que moi ^^**

**clara : Oui c'est vrai j'ai trouvé que sa réaction collait bien à son caractère habituel. Tu sauras ce qu'il se passe d'inatendu dans ce chapitre :) **

**Et comme toujours un grand merci à mes lectrices régulières telles que lilith-tw-vd-hp, isabellamisa, 02melanienie, D'Jane, Clara et Bibi, Rayall23, mistii mais aussi aux nouvelles Miissjb et enfin Prune16. Voila je crois que je n'ai oublié personne vous pouvez enfin commencer à lire ^^**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

><p>Damon se réveilla et trouva un lit vide à ses côtés. Il était entré furtivement par la fenêtre d'Elena quelques heures auparavant et était resté avec elle. Il plissa les yeux et examina rapidement la chambre, plongée dans le noir. Il se concentra sur ses sens, essayant d'entendre Elena dans le reste de la maison. Il n'entendit cependant que le battement de cœur de Jenna et Jeremy. La panique s'éleva rapidement dans sa poitrine, il attrapa son téléphone d'un coup de main précipité et composa le numéro de la jeune fille, priant pour qu'elle soit simplement partie voir Caroline ou quelque chose dans le genre. Un vibrement se fit entendre de la penderie et Damon frissonna. Elena ne partait jamais nulle part sans son portable. Comme s'il n'était déjà pas suffisamment inquiet, ses clefs résidaient sur le sol et son porte-monnaie se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Pour lui, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : elle avait quitté la pièce contre son gré.<p>

Se détestant pour ne rien avoir entendu, il se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Il s'éclipsa par la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la pension. Il n'y avait pas encore été depuis son retour, en fait, il n'était pas vraiment prêt à affronter Stefan. Seulement à cet instant il s'en fichait totalement, il avait besoin de l'aide de son frère et pour cela ils devraient mettre tous deux de coté les tensions qu'ils avaient en ce moment.

Il entra précipitamment dans la chambre de Stefan et le secoua vivement pour le réveiller. L'endormi ouvrit les yeux et fixa Damon d'un regard confus qui tourna rapidement en un regard colérique.

**-Toi !** Fulmina t-il.

**-Peux-tu essayer de te contrôler et de me botter le cul plus tard ? On a un problème.** Déclara t-il brièvement.

Stefan fronça les sourcils : il pouvait sentir lorsque Damon était réellement inquiet à propos de quelque chose, et c'était justement le cas en ce moment. Il ne déconnait pas.

**-Qu'est-il arrivé ?** Demanda Stefan.

**-Je l'ignore sincèrement, mais Elena a disparu.** Lui répondit-il.

Stefan fit la grimace.

**-Que veux-tu dire...comment est-ce arrivé ?** Demanda t-il, confus.

Damon soupira.

**-Nous sommes rentrés hier soir à environ 23h, et à 4h du matin elle avait disparu.** Dit-il, paniqué.

Stefan le fixa avec horreur.

**-Et tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte ? Etais-tu avec elle ?** Demanda t-il, élevant la voix.

**-Qui que ce soit, il savait se faire silencieux et discret !** Répliqua t-il, esquivant sa question.

La vérité est qu'il était furieux contre lui-même de ne pas avoir été plus attentif. Il aurait dû se réveiller. Il aurait dû entendre quelqu'un la prenant de force avec elle, habituellement il pouvait entendre lorsque sa respiration changeait d'emblée. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Il soupira et se plaqua une main contre son front.

**-As-tu la moindre idée de ce que cela peut être ?** Questionna Stefan.

Damon fit non de la tête.

**-Et toi ?**

**-Ce doit sûrement être quelqu'un qui la désire à cause de cette histoire de doubles, ou alors quelqu'un qui essaye de se rendre à nous...** Songea Stefan.

Quels que soient les sentiments qu'il éprouvait en ce moment envers Damon et Elena, il ferait n'importe quoi pour être sûr qu'elle soit en sécurité. Il se sentait trahi et blessé, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il devait la laisser tomber pour autant.

**-Si c'est quelqu'un qui en a après nous, il ne va pas tarder à nous contacter...** Dit Damon.

**-Si c'est à propos de l'histoire des doubles Petrova alors nous avons de sérieux problèmes.** Conclut Stefan.

Damon serra les dents et attrapa son portable.

**-Qui appelles-tu ?** Demanda Stefan.

**-Ric et Caroline, on va avoir besoin d'aide.** Répondit Damon tout en composant le numéro d'Alaric.

**-Qu'en est-il de Bonnie ?**

Damon leva instantanément les yeux au ciel :

**-Cette sorcière sera plus un obstacle qu'autre chose.** C'est alors qu'Alaric décrocha enfin :

**-Allo ?**

**-Ric, j'ai besoin que tu viennes au manoir tout de suite.** Débita t-il sans même prendre la peine de dire bonjour.

Il raccrocha subitement et appela rapidement Caroline en lui exprimant les mêmes propos. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux sur le chemin, il rangea son portable dans sa poche et se servit un grand verre de scotch.

Stefan le regardait. Il voulait des réponses, il voulait savoir où ils se trouvaient. Il savait que ce n'était probablement pas le meilleur moment d'en parler mais il avait besoin de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

**-Alors Elena et toi... **Commença t-il, ignorant le goût amer qui régnait dans sa bouche.

**-Ouais.** Lâcha Damon promptement.

Stefan hocha la tête, Damon se tourna face à lui et soupira.

**-Écoute, toi et moi avons toujours été différents. Mais tu es mon frère et bien que j'ai essayé plusieurs fois je ne suis pas capable de te dégager de ma vie. Honnêtement je ne veux pas que ça change. Je suis affligé de ce qui s'est passé avec Elena mais je ne suis pas désolé d'être avec elle désormais.** Déclara t-il sans hésitation.

Stefan le fixa, il n'était pas habitué à entendre Damon exprimer ses sentiments. Il devrait sûrement remercier Elena pour cela.

**-Elle a une bonne influence sur toi.** Révéla Stefan avec un petit sourire.

Damon ricana.

**-Juste...prends bien soin d'elle...** Dit Stefan d'une voix enrouée. Il toussota légèrement pour se reprendre : **Vous voir ensemble ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, mais je ne vais pas tirer un trait sur vous pour autant. Ne t'inquiète pas.** Aboutit-il.

Damon lui adressa un petit hochement de tête reconnaissant, et fut soulagé d'entendre la porte d'entrée claquer.

**-Il y a quelqu'un ?** Appela Caroline.

**-Ici.** Répondit Damon.

**-Je sais où vous êtes, idiot. Je voulais juste être polie.** Asséna t-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Elle regarda aux alentours.

**-Bon alors que se passe t-il ? Je vous en prie ne me dites pas que vous avez fait quelque chose de stupide.** Dit-elle en regardant les deux frères prudemment.

Entre toute cette histoire à propos d'Elena et Stefan et Damon qui se tenaient tous deux dans la même pièce, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

**-Elena a disparu.** Avoua Damon tristement.

Les yeux de Caroline s'élargirent.

**-Quoi ? Comment ? _Quoi ?_** Lâcha t-elle, paniquée.

Un frappement sonore retentit à la porte et l'interrompit.

**-Entre !** Cria Stefan.

Alaric entra, suivi de près par Jeremy. Damon roula les yeux.

**-Qu'est-ce-que le minus fait là ?** Demanda t-il.

Ric soupira :

**-J'étais chez Jenna, et il m'a entendu lorsque j'essayais de m'éclipser...**

Damon grogna et Caroline gloussa.

**-Que se passe t-il... Ou est Elena ?** Demanda Jeremy en attendant une réponse.

**-C'est justement ce que l'on veut savoir.** Répondit Stefan.

Jeremy le fixa avec horreur.

**-Que veux-tu dire ?** Le questionna t-il, la gorge sèche.

Damon soupira, blasé.

**-Elle a disparu quelque part entre 23h et 4h cette nuit.** Déclara t-il simplement.

**-Et tu n'as rien entendu ?** Répliqua Jeremy avec colère.

Damon le regarda avec surprise.

**-Comment as-tu... ?** Commença t-il.

**-S'il te plaît essaye de te rappeler que Elena a des murs peu épais et que j'entends tout très facilement !** S'écria Jeremy.

Damon éleva les soucils.

**-Ok, wow... On s'égare là.** Dit Caroline rapidement. **Nous avons besoin d'un plan, nous devons la faire revenir. Il faut qu'elle s'en sorte saine et sauve.**

**-Il n'est pas question qu'elle s'en sorte blessée de toute façon. Elle s'en tira en pleine forme.** Affirma Damon comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui même.

Il n'allait _pas_ perdre Elena alors qu'il venait tout juste de l'avoir : cela serait trop cruel, trop douloureux. Non, bien sur qu'elle irait bien... Ils devaient juste la trouver.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila le gros problème se pose :)<strong>

**Ca vous a plu ?**

**Bisous chers lecteurs ! Choupii ^^**


	12. Impuissant

**Comme toujours merci beaucoup à toutes pour vos reviews qui me plaisent toujours autant ;) Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée d'avoir mis plus de temps à poster la suite qui plus est pour un chapitre de cette longueur... :S **

**Vous êtes vraiment de supers lectrices et vous ne méritez pas de trop attendre pour si peu, c'est pourquoi je vais me dépêcher de publier le prochain très vite je vous promets ! ;)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

><p><strong>-Nous avons besoin de l'aide de Bonnie pour qu'elle procède à un sort de localisation.<strong> Assura Jeremy.

Stefan hocha la tête et Damon fronça les sourcils.

**-La sorcière n'est pas vraiment la plus efficace...** Commença t-il.

**-C'est elle qui a aidé Elena à te trouver. Et c'est ton seul espoir de la revoir un jour.** Le coupa Caroline.

Damon soupira.

**-Ok, que quelqu'un l'appelle.** Dit-il désespérément.

Caroline ne perdit pas de temps pour appeler Bonnie et lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Elle répondit qu'elle serait là aussi vite que possible puis elle raccrocha brutalement.

Stefan s'assit sur le canapé et se passa la main dans les cheveux, nerveux. Caroline lui adressa un sourire sympathique et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

**-Comment tu vas ?** Demanda t-elle doucement.

Il soupira.

**-Pas très bien.** Répondit-il en toute honnêteté.

Caroline posa sa main sur la sienne, essayant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

**-Si cela peut te rassurer, Elena t'aimait réellement...** Dit-elle sincèrement à son tour.

Elle savait que Damon pouvait les entendre mais peu importe, c'était la pure vérité.

**-Je sais, mais il y a toujours eu quelque chose entre eux. Je l'ai remarqué dès la première fois que je les ai vus ensemble.** Dit Stefan doucement.

Caroline acquiesça d'un hochement de tête :

**-Ouais, je l'ai vu moi aussi.** Admit-elle. **Mais je pense sincèrement que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui...**

Stefan secouait déjà la tête, interrompant Caroline.

**-Il n'y aura jamais une autre Elena.**

**-Non, mais il y aura un autre amour.** Souffla t-elle tendrement.

Elle sourit d'un air rassurant alors que Stefan la regarda, les yeux emplis de gratitude et de chaleur.

**-Contrairement à la plupart des gens, parfois tu sais exactement ce qu'il faut dire.** Dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>-Alors Elena et toi vous...sortez ensemble maintenant ?<strong> Se renseigna Alaric.

Damon leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Si j'avais un dollar à chaque fois que quelqu'un me pose cette question...** Dit-il sèchement.

Ric leva un sourcil.

**-Alors ?**

Damon poussa un soupir.

**-Oui, une bonne fois pour toute nous_ sortons ensemble._** Répondit-il, se servant un peu plus de scotch.

Ric hocha la tête, dans ses pensées.

**-Je suppose que j'aurais du le voir venir tôt ou tard.** Songea t-il.

Damon le regarda, surpris.

**-Qu'entends-tu par là ?** Demanda t-il.

Maintenant c'était au tour d'Alaric de rouler des yeux.

**-Je t'en prie, cette fille t'a pardonné d'avoir tué son frère !** S'écria t-il, levant les bras au ciel, comme si c'était une évidence. Il soupira :

**-Quand tu étais parti, elle n'était plus la même personne. C'était comme si sa petite étincelle de vie s'était éteinte. Jenna était vraiment inquiète.**

Damon dévia le regard, essayant de cacher les émotions qui furent soudainement visibles sur son visage.

**-En tant que semi beau-père...ou demi oncle j'en sais rien... Je pense que je dois probablement dire quelque chose du genre : « _Si tu la blesse je te tues..._ »mais je ne pense pas que tu lui fera du mal.** Songea Alaric.

Damon gardait son visage impassible.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te rends si sûr de toi ? Je veux dire, j'ai bien tué ta femme après tout.** Dit-il sèchement.

Ric leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Oh laisse tomber Damon, ce vampire assoiffé de sang a disparu dès l'instant où une pom-pom girl lycéenne âgée de 17 ans t'as sauvé la vie !**

Damon émit un ricanement.

**-Elle semble avoir un don pour ces choses là.** Dit-il, sa voix se cassant inconditionnellement.

Ric ne manqua pas ce changement de voix désespéré.

**-On va la retrouver.** Le rassura t-il gentiment.

Damon sourit sans humour.

**-Je sais. Ce que je ne sais pas en revanche c'est dans quel état elle sera quand ce sera le cas.** Avoua t-il alors que sa voix se durcit à nouveau.

Une image s'infiltra dans son esprit et ses veines ressortirent dangereusement au niveau de ses yeux.

Alaric, tentant de prévenir un incident, essaya promptement de le calmer.

**-Elle est forte, elle ira bien.** Souffla t-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Damon secoua sa tête :

**-Non, elle est intrépide. Elle n'a sa chance contre personne, et tu sais ça.** Lâcha t-il avec amertume.

C'était d'ailleurs une des choses qu'il aimait le plus à propos d'Elena : son tempérament de feu et son courage. Mais sa tendance à surestimer son habilité à se défendre seule était quelque chose qui l'effrayait à mort...sans jeu de mot.

Alaric, incapable de trouver des mots plus doux, lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et s'éloigna.

Damon se dirigea vers le sous-sol et prit un peu de sang lorsque sa tête explosa de douleur.

Caroline et Ric accoururent à son côté tandis que celui-ci tombait sur le sol.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon je sais là vous vous dites "Quoi le chapitre ne fait que ça ?" et je suis vraiment désolée mais promis je vous poste le prochain très bientôt histoire de comprenser celui-la !<strong>

**Bisous à toutes et merci encore de lire cette fiction ;)**

**Choupii :)**


	13. ConcentreToi

**Et voila le nouveau chapitre, je l'ai posté très vite histoire de me faire pardonner pour la longue attente du précédent ^^ **

**Merci à toutes mes revieweuses habituelles, je suis toujours aussi contente que ça vous plaise ;)**

**Dans ce chapitre nous saurons enfin ce qui est arrivé à Elena.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

><p>Elena lutta pour ouvrir les yeux :ses paupières se fermaient d'elles-mêmes, lourdes de fatigue. Elle se redressa difficilement et sentit sous ses mains la pierre froide et humide. Elle frissonna involontairement. D'après ce qu'elle voyait, elle était dans une sorte de cellule où il y avait à peine une once de lumière, mais elle pouvait tout de même distinguer des barreaux semblables à ceux des prisons, là où la porte aurait dû se trouver.<p>

Elle essaya désespérément de se remettre les idées au clair, de comprendre comment elle était arrivée là, qui l'avait emmenée. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était qu'elle s'était endormie dans les bras de Damon. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait été enlevée de son propre lit, et se demanda pourquoi il n'avait rien entendu...ou peut-être qu'il avait entendu, peut-être qu'il avait été impuissant face à ce mystérieux ravisseur, peut-être que...

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas penser une chose pareille. Damon allait bien, il arriverait et viendrait à son secours très bientôt. Mais avant que cela ne se passe, elle avait besoin de savoir où elle se trouvait exactement.

Elle se mit debout progressivement et se dirigea vers les barreaux. Elle saisit fermement les barres en métal avec ses mains et regarda au-delà, dans l'obscurité.

Une voix froide la fit tressaillir :

**-Ah, tu es réveillée. **Un visage sortit de l'ombre. Elena haleta de surprise.

_Jules._

**-Pendant un moment j'ai bien cru qu'on t'avait tuée.** Dit-elle.

Elena fixa la femme qui se tenait devant elle : pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement être d'accord pour être son amie, comme tout le monde le voulait ?

**-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? **S'étouffa t-elle presque.

Jules sourit légèrement.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas blessée...énormément. Tout ce que je veux ce sont tes vampires d'amis.**

Les yeux d'Elena s'élargirent instantanément :

**-Ne leur fait pas de mal, je t'en prie !** Implora t-elle.

Jules émit un gloussement.

**-Désolée, ça ne va pas être possible. Vois-tu, nous avons un plan. Tu veux l'entendre ?** Elle n'attendit aucune réponse de sa part puis reprit : **Stefan trouvera bientôt où tu es en ce moment même, il agira en tant que héros et essaiera de sauver sa petite humaine... A ce moment là nous le tuerons, et Damon viendra pour venger son frère...alors nous le tuerons lui aussi.** Elle expliquait son plan monstrueux comme si elle racontait une histoire du soir à un petit enfant de 4 ans.

Elena combattit la folle envie de lever les yeux au ciel. C'en était presque marrant de voir à quel point Jules avait sous-estimé la relation qu'ils entretenaient tous les trois.

**-Comment m'as-tu emmenée ici ?** Demanda t-elle.

Jules soupira.

**-Je me suis faufilée dans ta chambre et j'ai injecté une petite dose de verveine au vampire. Il ne le sentira même plus lorsqu'il se réveillera.** Répondit-elle.

Elena soupira à son tour.

**-Tu ne pense tout de même pas que tout ça va bien se finir n'est-ce pas ?** Dit-elle.

Jules fronça les sourcils.

**-Comment ça ?** Demanda t-elle, faisant mine d'être ennuyée par sa question.

**-Et bien, premièrement Stefan n'est pas mon petit-ami, c'est Damon. Deuxièmement, ils sont trois vampires, un chasseur de vampires et une sorcière qui te tuera pour m'avoir kidnappée, et ne pense pas que j'exagère ils l'ont déjà fait auparavant. Troisièmement, Damon est plus fort que Stefan donc la verveine ne l'affectera pas très longtemps, à vrai dire il est probablement déjà réveillé, et il se met très vite en colère lorsque quelqu'un me fait du mal. Et quand Damon est énervé, il a tendance à tuer des gens. **Dit Elena froidement.

Jules parut légèrement touchée par cette déclaration mais essaya de le cacher.

**-Tu es sortie avec chacun d'entre eux ? **Dit-elle dans un gloussement. **Bah dis-donc, je ne l'avais pas vu arriver, celle-là !**

Elena souffla, désespérée par son attitude.

**-Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?** Demanda t-elle. **On t'a donné une chance d'être amis, pourquoi persistes-tu à vouloir te battre avec nous ?**

Jules soupira.

**-Je commence à être lasse de ce badinage Elena.** Elle se retourna et s'éloigna. **Oh et ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais en sorte que tu les vois mourir.** Ajouta t-elle avec un sourire cruel accroché à ses lèvres.

Puis Elena fut seule à nouveau. Elle s'assit dans un coin et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, espérant de tout son cœur que Damon était là.

Il y eut un fracas qui sembla ébranler tout l'édifice. Elena regarda autour d'elle apeurée et haleta de surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Tyler.

**-Tyler. Dieu merci. **Murmura t-elle. **Tu dois me sortir de là, Jules a les clefs.**

Tyler la regarda tristement.

**-Je suis désolée Elena...** Dit-il doucement.

Elle ne comprenait pas elle le fixa confusément.

**-Quoi ?**

Quelqu'un apparut dans la lumière et se dressa devant Tyler, près d'Elena. L'homme était impitoyable. Ses yeux étaient froids et ses mains étaient sales, ses muscles saillaient à travers son haut pendant qu'il marchait. Elena déglutit, effrayée, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

**-Tyler ?** Gémit-elle, espérant obtenir un peu d'aide.

**-Je suis désolé.** Murmura t-il pour la seconde fois.

**-On a besoin de quelque chose qui prouve à tes vampires que tu nous appartiens pour l'instant...as-tu une idée ?** Demanda l'homme d'un ton sadique.

Elena frissonna mais ne répondit pas.

L'homme saisit sa main et la tordit brutalement, arrachant un cri à celle-ci.

**-On pourrait leur envoyer un doigt...mais c'est un peu trop cliché.** Réfléchit-il.

Elena sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Elle lutta pour se défaire de sa poigne de fer mais il ne bougeait pas pour autant.

**-S'il vous plaît ne faites pas ça !** Le supplia t-elle.

L'homme ne rit que plus.

Elena chercha désespérément de l'aide autour d'elle mais réalisa avec horreur que Tyler était parti.

L'homme la plaqua contre le mur et sa tête se cogna fermement.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur une chose, la plus belle et précieuse de sa vie : Damon. Elle imagina chaque détail de son visage ses yeux bleus éclatants, les plis qui apparaissaient autour de sa bouche lorsqu'il faisait ce sourire qu'il réservait rien que pour elle, le petit faux-pli tout mignon qui se formait entre ses sourcils quand il réfléchissait...la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

L'homme la soulevait par les cheveux et alors que la douleur la déchirait atrocement au niveau de sa tête, elle refusait de se concentrer sur les environs, qui lui feraient beaucoup trop penser à la douleur qu'elle tentait d'ignorer tant bien que mal.

**-Damon, Damon, Damon, Damon. **Se murmura t-elle à elle-même.

**-Pourquoi pas du sang ? Il reconnaîtront ton sang, sûrement ?** Elle entendit vaguement le loup-garou parler.

Elle continuait à se concentrer sur Damon, imaginant qu'il y avait une sorte de connexion entre eux, grâce à laquelle il saurait qu'elle avait des problèmes et viendrait la sauver. Elle savait qu'elle devenait stupide mais cela la distrayait de la gravité de la situation, et elle accueillait la distraction à bras ouverts.

Elle sentit des crocs transpercer sa peau et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri perçant sous l'effet de la douleur.

**-Damon, Damon, Damon, Damon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahlala, la fin est proche maintenant... Plus que 3 chapitres et c'est fini :)<strong>

**J'espère que celui-là vous a plu :)**

**Bisous ! Choupii**


	14. Je Vais En Finir Avec Toi

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_ :**

**Audreyyy : Je t'en prie ça ne me gène pas ;) Mais peux-tu me donner le nom du site que je jette un ptit coup d'oeil ? J'aime bien le : "Il a mordu Elena le gros la !" ^^ En tout cas merci pour tes nombreuses reviews et je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ;)**

**CHRIS'S BIGGEST FAN : Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir :D Et bien voila le 14e chapitre est là ! ;) Merci encore ;)**

**Et bien sûr je remercie toutes mes revieuwes habituelles, Audreyyy, Clara et Bibi, 02melanienie, lilith-tw-vd-hp, D'Jane et isabellamisa, je ne peux vous dire qu'un grand MERCIIII ! :D**

**Mais aussi Emelenzia, merci d'avoir ajouté cette histoire dans tes favorites ! ;)**

**Bon bah jvais vous laisser lire quand même ^^ Ce chapitre m'a paru un peu plus long que les autres :)**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>-Damon ?<strong>

**-Damon qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?**

Aussi vite que la douleur était arrivée, elle s'envola brusquement. Damon sauta sur ses pieds, regardant éperdument les personnes anxieuses qui se tenaient près de lui.

**-C'est Elena.** Haleta- t-il.

Stefan s'avança inconsciemment vers lui et Caroline fronça les sourcils. Alaric le regarda comme s'il le prenait pour un fou.

Bonnie entra.

**-Il y a du nouveau ?** Demanda t-elle alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la pièce.

Tout le monde l'ignora.

**-Que veux-tu dire par « c'est Elena » ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?** Demanda Stefan, confus.

**-Je l'ai sentie, je ressentais ce qu'elle éprouvait au même moment.** Répondit Damon, songeur.

Alaric le regarda profondément, dans ses pensées lui aussi.

**-Mais comment l'as-tu su ? **Demanda Caroline.

**-Je pouvais l'entendre dans mon esprit, elle appelait désespérément mon nom...et elle souffrait terriblement.** La voix de Damon se cassa lorsqu'il annonça la fin de la phrase.

**-Ce n'est pas possible. **Déclara Stefan de façon détachée.

**-Si ça l'est.** Annonça Bonnie.

Tout le monde se tourna pour la regarder, attendant des explications.

**-Si deux âmes sont irrévocablement liées, elles peuvent établir une connexion grâce à laquelle l'un pourra savoir lorsque l'autre souffre d'une forte douleur ou est en grand danger.** Débita t-elle en lisant un extrait de son grimoire.

**-Oh mon dieu c'est si romantique... **Souffla Caroline.

Puis elle lança un coup d'œil à Stefan et vit son expression : on aurait dit qu'il venait de prendre une claque en pleine figure.

**-Mon ex petite-amie et mon frère sont des âmes sœurs... **Murmura t-il presque à lui même.

Caroline exerça sur sa main une petite pression réconfortante.

**-Attends, tu penses sérieusement que Damon et Elena sont des âmes sœurs ?** S'informa Ric.

Bonnie soupira.

**-Hmm... Bien que je déteste l'admettre, je crois qu'ils en ont les symptômes.** Dit-elle, comme si elle annonçait à Damon qu'il avait une maladie en phase terminale.

**-Lorsque vous étiez loin l'un de l'autre vous avez sombré dans une sorte de dépression, en dépit des obstacles qui se mettaient à travers votre chemin vous avez trouvé un moyen d'être ensemble contre toute attente. Personne ne croit à votre couple, y compris vous deux, mais vous avez réussi à surmonter cela. Vous êtes incapables de vous blesser physiquement, ou de rester debout les bras croisés alors que des dommages sont infligés à l'autre... Tout est là, les gars.** Dit Bonnie dans un soupir.

**-Âmes sœurs... **Songea Damon il fut contrarié d'à quel point cette idée lui faisait plaisir.

**-Peut-on aborder la partie où nous la retrouvons ?** Demanda Jeremy dans l'urgence.

**-Je peux faire un sort, mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose qui appartient à Elena.** Dit Bonnie.

Stefan et Damon se regardèrent simultanément.

Damon soupira. Il sortit la photo d'elle de son portefeuille il la portait toujours sur lui.

Il la tendit alors à Bonnie qui commença à la mettre en place pour procéder au sort.

Tout le monde la regarda anxieusement lorsqu'elle prononça les mots indispensables pour effectuer ce tour. Quand ce fut fini, elle fixa la carte qui était devant elle, choquée.

**-Elle est dans le vieux cachot souterrain des Lockwood !** Annonça t-elle.

**-Tu veux dire là ou Liz nous avait enfermés Stefan et moi la dernière fois ?** Demanda Damon.

**-Oh mon dieu.** Gémit Caroline. Elle s'assit instantanément sur le sol.

Stefan partit voir si elle allait bien.

**-Qu'y a t-il ? **Lui demanda t-il.

**-Les seules personnes qui sont au courant à propos de cet édifice sont les loups-garous, ce qui veut dire que Tyler...** Caroline fut incapable de terminer sa phrase, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

**-On doit partir, tout de suite.** Grogna Damon.

Alaric hocha la tête, d'accord avec lui. Jeremy se leva d'un bond mais Damon secoua sa tête.

**-Oh non, toi tu restes là.** Dit-il.

**-Quoi ? C'est ma sœur Damon, je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire !**

**-Je ne serais pas capable de l'aider si je suis constamment distrait par assurer ta sécurité. **Dit Damon d'un ton catégorique.

**-Damon a raison Jeremy.** Souffla Bonnie doucement.

Alaric et Damon se jetèrent un coup d'oeil.

**-Tu restes là toi aussi.** Dit Damon à l'adresse de Bonnie, qui lui valut un regard noir.

**-Je ne crois pas, non.** Affirma t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Alaric soupira.

**-Seuls les vampires ou chasseurs de vampires doivent y aller.** Dit-il en ricanant.

**-Mais mes pouvoirs vous aideront, je peux affaiblir les loups.** Objecta t-elle.

**-Sais-tu concentrer ce pouvoir sur les loups seulement, sans nous blesser nous aussi ? **Demanda Stefan.

Bonnie fit une pause puis soupira.

**-Non, mais...**

**-Écoute, Jeremy et toi êtes très fragiles, en dépit de ce que vous vous bornez à croire. **Dit Damon. **Il faut moins d'une seconde pour vous briser le cou, et crois moi, je suis au courant.** Déclara t-il en regardant Jeremy d'un air coupable.

Caroline coupa court à la discussion :

**-On y va ou quoi ? Je commence à m'impatienter ! **Se plaignit-elle.

Damon acquiesça :

**-Moi aussi. Vous, ne bougez pas.** Ordonna t-il sévèrement à Bonnie et Jeremy. Ils lui jetèrent un regard noir mais ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce ils étaient tous les deux un peu effrayés par ce côté là de Damon.

Alaric, Caroline, Stefan et lui se dirigèrent vers la porte. Alaric portait un sac rempli d'armes.

**-J'aurais du fabriquer des fléchettes contre les loups.** Raisonna t-il. **Je crains que la verveine ne nous aide pas beaucoup sur ce coup là.**

* * *

><p>Damon, Stefan et Caroline atteignirent le vieil édifice des Lockwood en un temps record Alaric les suivait en voiture. Ils s'approchèrent de l'entrée, serrant tous une sorte d'objet pointu.<p>

Damon ouvrit la voie et descendit les marches de pierre froide. Il parvint à la première porte et la tira de ses gonds le plus doucement qu'il put.

Il y eut un cri à en glacer le sang provenant de l'intérieur qui fit écho à travers la pierre. Damon renonça à être discret et courut vers ce son atroce, Stefan et Caroline sur ses talons.

Un homme courut pour l'arrêter et Damon lui arracha son cœur sans réfléchir. Il se retrouva alors dans une pièce sombre il y avait des barreaux en métal et des chaînes dans la pièce déjà assez effrayante. Il entendit un cri derrière lui et vit Caroline poignarder quelqu'un en plein cœur. Stefan se battait avec quelqu'un d'autre, un peu plus loin.

Damon se concentra il ferma les yeux et tenta d'ignorer les bruits de combats autour de lui. Il entendit rapidement ce pourquoi il était venu : le battement de _son_ cœur, à elle.

Il était lent et faible il se précipita vers l'endroit d'où le battement provenait et écarta les barres en métal qui étaient sur son chemin. C'est alors qu'il _la_ vit : elle était couchée sur le côté, le sang coulant d'une grande entaille sur son cou, entourant tout son corps. Elle tremblait de froid et de peur.

Il fut à son côté en une seconde, la prenant doucement dans ses bras.

**-Elena... **Murmura t-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda d'un air hébété.

**-Damon ? **Suffoqua t-elle.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et pressa ses lèvres contre son front.

**-Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité maintenant.** Lui promit-il.

Elle lui adressa un sourire léger avant que ses yeux ne se ferment.

**-Je t'aime... **Murmura t-elle alors qu'elle glissa dans l'inconscience.

**-Comme c'est mignon...**

Damon se retourna instantanément.

**-Toi...**Grogna t-il lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Jules.

Il posa délicatement Elena à terre et se jeta sur la femme devant lui, la plaquant au sol.

**-Tu es tellement stupide. Ce n'est pas la pleine lune je suis bien plus fort que toi.** Cracha t-il..

Les yeux de Jules s'écarquillèrent alors que sa tête frappa le sol avec force. Elle lutta pour se remettre sur ses pieds.

Juste à ce moment, Alaric surgit dans la pièce.

**-Je crois qu'on les a tous tués mais on ne trouve ni Tyler ni Jules. Caroline et Stefan sont à la recherche d'Elena.** Il haleta.

Il se rendit compte de la situation dans la pièce et eut le souffle coupé.

**-Est-elle... ?** Demanda t-il, fixant le corps d'Elena avec circonspection.

Damon secoua rapidement sa tête.

**-Elle est vivante.** Lâcha t-il fermement.

Jules semblait chercher un moyen de s'enfuir. Damon sourit obscurément.

**-Tu n'es plus aussi courageuse que ça maintenant que tous tes amis sont morts, n'est-ce-pas ?** Demanda t-il.

Elle déglutit bruyamment.

Damon voulait la faire souffrir mais il était inquiet à propos de la quantité de sang qu'Elena avait perdue. Il pouvait entendre son battement de cœur léthargique et cela le rendait nerveux.

Il se précipita sur Jules et lui brisa le cou avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux.

Ric fut surpris mais ne commenta pas.

Damon reprit Elena dans ses bras et se mordit le poignet, le plaquant contre sa bouche. Elle gémit et détourna la tête.

**-S'il te plaît mon cœur, tu dois te guérir. Tu ne te transformeras pas en vampire, je te le promets.** Murmura t-il.

Elena l'écouta et avala un peu de son sang. La plaie sur son cou se referma instantanément.

Stefan et Caroline les rejoignirent.

Ils haletèrent tous les deux lorsqu'ils virent Elena.

**-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? **S'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Damon secoua la tête en signe d'affirmation.

**-Partons d'ici.** Dit-il.

Ils quittèrent alors le cachot souterrain et se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur.

Soudainement, Tyler apparut devant eux, fixant Caroline, son visage exprimant la confusion et la douleur.

Caroline lui lança un regard noir.

**-Care, je suis désolé mais tu m'as menti, je ne savais pas quoi... **Commença t-il.

**-Tu nous connais Elena et moi depuis qu'on a deux ans !** Hurla t-elle. **Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?** **Comment as-tu pu les laisser la blesser ?**

Il baissa les yeux.

**-C'est juste, je n'ai pas...**

**-Non. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !** Dit Caroline à travers ses larmes.

Elle passa devant lui et Stefan et Ric la suivirent.

Damon s'arrêta un petit moment lorsqu'il passa, Elena était à peine consciente et s'accrocha à lui, regardant Tyler, hébétée.

**-Quitte cette ville avant demain matin. Tu te remontres encore ici et je te jure que **_**j'en finirais**_** avec toi.** Murmura Damon, menaçant.

Tyler frissonna et hocha la tête.

Damon partit et Tyler resta seul, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadam ! ^^ <strong>

**Voila Jules a eu ce qu'elle méritait, j'étais contente qu'elle meure je la déteste celle-là !**

**Review please ! :)**

**Bisous ! Choupii :)**


	15. Pour Toujours Je T'en Prie

**Ouaah ça y est on a dépassé la barre des 100 reviews, mercii beaucouuup je suis ravie ! :D**

**Bon bah comme d'hab' je dis mille mercis à mes plus fidèles lectrices, 02melanienie, CHRIS'S BIGGEST FAN, lilith-tw-vd-hp, Clara et Bibi, Audreyyy, D'Jane, Prune16, M et isabellamisa pour prendre le temps de lire mon travail ;) Je m'excuse de poster ce chapitre si tard mais j'avais mon brevet à passer et je passais mon temps à réviser :S Je n'ai pas pu non plus vous envoyer de message privé pour vous dire merci mais jvais le faire bientôt ;)**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**_ :

**-_Little Lady_ : Merci beaucoup mais ce n'est pas ma fiction je n'en suis que la traductrice, il ne faut pas l'oublier :) Mais merci quand même pour le compliment ;) Ah et pour la pub pour ton histoire ne te gène surtout pas si tu souhaites qu'elle se fasse un peu connaître :)**

**-_CHRIS'S BIGGEST FAN_ : Oui en effet je fais attention à ce que vous m'écrivez car je suis toujours contente de lire vos avis :) Mercii beaucoup c'est vrai que Stefan doit se sentir un peu mal mais moi perso je ne l'aime pas vraiment alors à vrai dire ça m'arrange... :P**

**-_Audreyyy_ : Je te remercie encore d'avoir publié ma traduction sur cet autre site, c'est très sympa de ta part :) En ce qui concerne Jules...je crois que personne ne l'aime celle-là ! Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant ^^**

**-_Sindoudou_ : Oui c'est sur elle irait tellement bien avec Damon, surtout dans la série, maintenant que Stefan est parti :D Euh...désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre rapidement...^^'**

**-_tvd-ma-ficdelena_ : Merci beaucoup moi aussi c'est un de mes chapitres préférés :) Mais le pauvre Tyler quand même...**

**-_M_ : Merciii :D Voilà la suite, ça sent la fin... :)**

**Bon voilou maintenant jvais vous laisser lire quand même après tout ce blabla ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

><p>Damon et Elena résidaient dans un silence apaisant lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, appréciant tous les deux la présence de l'autre sans avoir besoin de dire un mot. Damon n'avait pas encore parlé à Elena à propos de la théorie de Bonnie comme quoi ils étaient des âmes sœurs, à vrai dire, il ne savait pas comment elle allait le prendre.<p>

**-Damon ?** Dit soudainement Elena, interrompant ses pensées.

**-Ouais ?**

**-Tu sais ce que tu as dis à propos de moi... devenant comme toi ?**

Il se redressa pour mieux la regarder mais ne répondit pas pour autant.

**-Alors ?** S'impatienta t-elle.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne te transformeras pas en vampire.** A ces mots, un petit pli se forma entre les sourcils d'Elena.

Il lissa les plis qui étaient apparus sur son front avec son pouce.

**-Continue comme ça et tu garderas éternellement ces rides d'inquiétude sur ton magnifique visage.** Murmura t-il.

**-N'essaie pas d'éviter la question.**

Il soupira.

**-Je ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes, Lena. Tu ne veux pas être un vampire, je te rassurais simplement que tu n'en sera pas un.**

Alors elle détourna le regard.

**-Mais si, justement, je le voulais ?** Chuchota-t-elle.

Damon la fixa, ahuri.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Eh bien penses-y quelques secondes, je vais vieillir et ensuite mourir. Qu'est ce que tu vas y faire ? Je veux dire, si tu me quittes quand je commencerais à être vieille et ridée, je serais anéantie au plus haut point. Mais si tu restes et que je meurs, c'est toi qui seras malheureux. Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible !**

Il caressa doucement sa joue.

**-Je ne partirais jamais.** Affirma t-il mielleusement.

Elle fronça les sourcils et fit quelque peu la moue.

**-Je veux passer l'éternité avec toi Damon.** Dit-elle. **Si cela signifie devenir un vampire...**

**-Elena !** La coupa t-il.** C'est une décision importante à faire, et on a tout le temps de décider. Tu n'as pas besoin de te lancer dans un tel engagement pour le moment.**

Elle évita son regard, rivé sur elle.

**-M'aimerais-tu toujours si je n'étais plus humaine ?** Chuchota-t-elle.

Il se pencha et embrassa son nez.

**-Je t'aimerais pour toujours, et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça.** Répondit-il avec sincérité.

Elle sourit.

**-Alors tue-moi.**

Damon déglutit. Il voulait la garder pour toujours, évidemment qu'il le voulait. Mais c'était juste la chose la plus égoïste qu'il pouvait faire, et ne s'était-il pas promis qu'il _ne serait pas_ égoïste avec elle ?

**-Elena...** Commença t-il.

Elle le coupa en pleine phrase.

**-Je sais à quoi tu penses.** Dit-elle.

Il leva un sourcil, surpris.

**-Ah oui ? Et à quoi ?**

**-Tu penses qu'il se pourrait que je meures au lieu de me transformer, tu penses que c'est la chose la plus égoïste que tu puisse faire, pas vrai ?** Devina t-elle, le surprenant par l'exactitude de ses propos. **Mais vraiment, ce serait égoïste de ne pas me changer. Tu as le pouvoir de m'offrir une vie éternelle, veux-tu réellement m'en priver ?**

Damon soupira.

**-D'où ça vient tout ça ? Tu n'as jamais voulu être un vampire auparavant. Si je m'en souviens bien, cette pensée te dégoûtait.**

Elena détourna les yeux.

**-Quand j'étais dans cette pièce avec Jules, lorsque cet homme me faisait du mal... Je ne pensais qu'à toi. Me concentrant sur toi en train de faire disparaître la douleur que j'éprouvais. Et j'ai réalisé que... Je ne voudrais jamais perdre ce sentiment. Cet _amour_ et _confiance_ que j'ai pour toi, c'est dur à trouver Damon, mieux vaut mourir pour les protéger.**

Damon se contenta de la fixer, se demandant comment il était possible qu'il puisse mériter cette magnifique jeune femme. Il lui avait donné toutes les raisons du monde de le détester et, ici même, elle lui révélait l'éternel amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il aurait juré qu'il sentait son cœur accélérer la cadence.

Il enroula ses doigts dans ses cheveux et amena ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle répondit avec enthousiasme, se plaçant au-dessus de lui sans rompre leur baiser. Il fit courir ses mains sur ses cuisses et elle embrassa son cou, frottant doucement ses dents émoussées contre sa peau. Puis elle se dégagea et, gardant ses jambes autour de la taille de Damon, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**-Est-ce que tu vas le faire ?** Murmura t-elle.

Il leva les yeux sur elle, voyant ses boucles tomber sur ses épaules. Une lueur d'espoir brillait dans ses yeux yeux chocolats et ses lèvres étaient gonflées par le baiser passionné qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi belle qu'à cet instant précis.

**-Oui.** Chuchota t-il.

Elle se pencha alors et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il les fit basculer et s'installa au-dessus de son petit corps fragile, plaçant ses mains sur le lit de façon à retenir son poids et de ne pas l'écraser.

**-Je crois que ça s'éclaircit...à propos de toi étant mon âme sœur et tout le tralala.**

**-Quoi ?**

Damon sourit.

**-J'ai ressenti ce que tu étais en train de vivre lorsque les loups-garous te détenaient. Apparemment cela fait de nous des âmes sœurs. Enfin d'après ce que dit la sorcière...**

Le visage d'Elena s'illumina d'un sourire à couper le souffle.

**-Sérieusement ?** Haleta t-elle.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

**-Sérieusement.**Confirma-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

**-Mais...qu'as-tu senti ?** L'interrogea t-elle.

Damon effleura son cou de ses doigts, là où les blessures causées par les loups-garous se trouvaient auparavant. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elles avaient guéri maintenant mais le fait de repenser à ce qu'ils lui avaient fait le mettait en rogne.

**-Je pouvais ressentir la douleur qui t'était infligée.** Murmura t-il.

**-Mais les vampires ne sont pas blessés de la même façon que les humains, alors comment as-tu pu... ?**

Il secoua la tête.

**-Non, je sentais la douleur que tu ressentais au même moment, comment tu la ressentais. Pas comment je la ressentirais si jamais on m'infligeait les mêmes blessures que toi.**

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

**-Pardon.** Chuchota-t-elle.

Il roula des yeux.

**-Pardon pour quoi ?**

**-Eh bien ça a vraiment du te faire mal !** Dit-elle tout en caressant son cou.

**-Il n'y a que toi qui est capable de t'excuser même si l'on t'attaque avec un grand couteau.** Dit Damon dans un soupir, affichant une mine triste.

Le fait de voir Damon être si humain et vulnérable lui fit peur. Frappée par cette soudaine peur accablante, elle prit son visage entre ses longs doigts fins.

**-Ne meurs jamais, compris ?** Chuchota-t-elle désespérément.

**-Je ferais de mon mieux. **Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>J'adore cette dernière phrase, j'imagine tellement Damon dire ça ! :D<strong>

**Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues :)**

**Bisous ! Choupii**


	16. Tu Es Celle Que J'aime

**Voici le dernier chapitre avec un peu de retard, veuillez me pardonner j'étais en vacances... :)**

**Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes pour mon brevet, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir :D **

**En tout cas bien évidemment je remercie beaauucooup toutes mes revieweuses Anxy, Clara et Bibi, M, CHRIS'S BIGGEST FAN, ju, Audreyyy2, 02melanienie, chlo, RepertoireFic-EmySandra et Prune16 - (Je ne vous ai toujours pas remerciées par message privé je m'excuse je sais j'étais censée le faire plus tôt :S)**

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_ :**

**-_Anxy_ : Oui c'est vrai que ce n'est pas super évident, je trouve même que l'auteure de cette fic n'a justement pas assez "écrit" Damon comme tu dis... Merci beaucoup je suis contente de voir une nouvelle fan :)**

**-M : Merci :D Par contre en ce qui concerne la fin de ton message...Désolée je n'ai pas posté la suite rapidement ^^**

**-_CHRIS'S BIGGEST FAN_ : Oui désolée je mets du temps à poster les chapitres parfois (peut-être même tout le temps^^). En tout cas merci pour l'encouragement au brevet, au final j'ai eu mention bien alors ça va :) Mercii énormément mais n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas ma fic ;) C'est cool en tout cas que tu aimes le titre car quelquesfois j'ai un peu peur qu'ils ne plaisent pas justement...**

**-_ju_ : Tu as raison elle ne l'aurait peut-être pas fait pour Stefan... :) Alors là je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre :D**

**-_chlo_ : C'est cool que cette histoire te plaise, c'est vrai qu'elle est très fleur bleue :)**

**Je vous laisse lire ce dernier chapitre très court et qui est très très romantique si ça interesse quelqu'un...^^ Enfin voilou vous le découvrirez vous-mêmes de toute façon :)**

**Bonne lecture ! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>_**You're the one I love, the one I love...**_ Chanta doucement Damon dans les cheveux d'Elena.

Ses mains enserraient sa taille fine, elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et avait les mains à son cou alors qu'ils tournoyaient lentement avec la musique.

Les mains de Damon enlaçaient les hanches de la jeune femme, ses lèvres laissaient d'agréables baisers et des mots doux dans ses cheveux. Ils se berçaient tous les deux, parfaitement synchronisés.

Ils étaient seuls dans le grand manoir, la musique défilant lentement tandis qu'ils dansaient près de la salle de séjour.

**-Je t'aime Damon Salvatore. **Chuchota-t-elle.

**-**_**Tell the reaper man, and the stars above, that you're the one I love...**_Il continua à chanter, la rapprochant de plus en plus de lui.

La composition du verre de vin rouge qui était placé sur la petite table basse était inéluctable.

La chanson arriva à sa fin, ce qui arrêta leurs mouvements. Ils ne se séparèrent pas, et restèrent immobiles en plein milieu de la pièce.

**-C'est ta dernière chance de faire marche arrière, mon amour. **Chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle leva ses yeux humides vers lui.

**-J'abandonnerais n'importe quoi pour toi, j'y gagne tellement en retour...** Répondit-elle doucement.

Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes dans le plus délicat des baisers.

Il la mena jusqu'au canapé et s'assit, la plaçant sur ses genoux. Il caressa ses longs cheveux bruns et la regarda dans les yeux.

Il lui tendit le verre de vin et ne la perdit pas du regard tandis qu'elle le buvait cul-sec. Lorsque tout le liquide rouge fut avalé, il posa le verre sur le sol et amena délicatement Elena contre son torse.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois.

**-M'aimeras-tu pour toujours ?** Demanda-t-elle paisiblement.

Il prit son visage en coupe et fit courir ses pouces sur ses pommettes.

**-Je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps Elena Gilbert. **Chuchota-t-il.

Elle soupira de contentement et ferma les yeux.

Damon enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux, se forçant à ne pas paniquer tandis que les battements du cœur de la jeune fille ralentirent peu à peu. Il écouta ce son familier et rassurant pour la dernière fois, et lorsque son cœur s'arrêta complètement de battre, il la serra dans ses bras d'une étreinte indestructible, laissant une larme s'échapper et continuer sa course jusqu'au bas de sa joue.

La vérité était qu'il avait peur de la mort. Il tenait son corps sans vie et il était _terrifié. _Il savait qu'il avait tout bien fait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que quelque chose pourrait mal tourner, se torturant lui-même à la seule pensée de ne plus jamais revoir Elena.

Son petit corps fragile était chaud et doux contre lui, s'il n'y avait pas eu l'inexistence des battements de son cœur, il aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait profondément. Chaque partie de son être avait lutté contre le fait de la tuer, mais il l'avait fait pour eux, car ce qu'ils partageaient n'était comparable à rien d'autre dans ce monde.

Il avait opté pour le poison car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de la toucher, de l'aimer et de l'enlacer avec les mêmes mains qui l'avaient amenée à sa mort.

Il effleura les traits de son magnifique visage et attendit patiemment que les yeux de sa belle s'ouvrent à nouveau.

Quand ils le firent quelques minutes plus tard, ils le fixèrent avec une telle chaleur et dévotion que son cœur monta en flèche.

Il embrassa toutes les parcelles de sa peau qu'il pouvait atteindre et elle l'enlaça, comprenant que même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, la regarder mourir avait été la chose la plus dure qu'il n'avait jamais faite.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et aucun mot ne fut prononcé : ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il se comprenaient mutuellement, ils étaient liés ensemble par leur amour, leur sang et leurs âmes :

_**« Tu es mon éternité, Elena. »**_

_**« Tu es mon éternité, Damon. »**_

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DAM ! :D<strong>

**Eh bah voilà cette fiction se finit enfin (16 chapitres tout de même ! ^^), encore désolée pour le retard...**

**J'espère au moins que cela vous a plu, vous pouvez toujours vous imaginer la suite comme vous le sentez :)**

**En tout cas j'ai été super contente de partager cette histoire avec vous, lectrices parfaites - peut-être même lecteurs ? :) -**

**Pour celles que ça interesse je me mets maintenant sur la traduction d'une fic Damon/Caroline et d'une autre Elena/Klaus. Ca peut paraître bizarre comme couples mais moi ça va je trouve ça original :)**

**Alors je vous dit peut-être à une prochaine fois :P**

**Mille bisous ! :D**

**Choupii**


End file.
